Simple Libertad
by sophie strife
Summary: Cosas extrañas están sucediendo en el mundo, todo esta cambiando y demasiado rápido para la vista y paciencia de aquellos que son inmortales, guerra, hambre, coyunturas y conjeturas que no corresponden a lo que debería ser un mundo en paz, todo será explicado pero sera muy complicado. Pero dentro de todos extraños sucesos, solo incluyen a una persona Elizabeta Héderváry.
1. ¿Y ahora que?

Tras esta tormenta de nieve

todo comenzará y

nada de lo que conocíamos

volverá a ser como antes

solo queda ver como se darán los acontecimientos

Haa... -suspiró- por fin llegue a casa no quiero salir en un buen tiempo, con el frío que esta haciendo es mejor quedarse aquí pero... lamentablemente cuando se acaba la comida hay que ir de compras, si no mi hermano y yo nos moriríamos de hambre jajajja- El Alemán caminaba entumecido aunque fuera poco el tiempo que paso afuera esto basto para entumecer sus piernas y brazos por completo-¡Oye Gilbert, ven a ayudarme!- no hubo respuesta, tan solo el sonido del agua caer y la chimenea que había quedado encendida- valla... parece que no hay nadie- comenzó a caminar a paso lento, colocando las bolsas de víveres en la mesa, y a su paso dejando una estela de agua por su ropa empapada, miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que estaba ensuciando- creo que debo ir a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa- su caminar lento se convirtió en una rapidez impresionante, el agua ya estaba calando sus huesos entro en el baño y escucho el ruido del agua caer- ¿Gil te estas bañando tu?- se escuchó un sonido mudo, el Alemán por detrás de la cortina de baño agarro al Pruso del otro lado- te tengo, ahora déjate de juegos- pero sintió algo extraño, el cuerpo de su hermano era más delgado que de costumbre además de que el prusiano no se intentaba zafar, las proporciones del cuerpo de su hermano no correspondían, lo libero y vio que en sus manos tenían un poco de sangre en sus manos, corrió la cortina de baño rápidamente y encontró a una húngara con una herida en su torso, además de muchos moretones por todo su cuerpo, el cual estaba tenso y no mostraba ningún movimiento, siempre dándole la espalda al dueño de casa.

-E...Eli...¿Qué te paso?!- ella se agacho sujetando sus rodillas mientras que su largo cabello cubría toda su blanca piel y al mismo tiempo que resonó la pregunta de Ludwing, el dolor y la pena salieron al asecho, un llanto desgarrador. El rubio cerro la llave de la ducha, tomo una toalla y cubrió a la chica mientras la abrazaba- Tranquila...tranquila... ya paso... ya paso...

-Casi... me matan...- los llantos comenzaron a cesar y su agarre también

-Relájate... ya no estás en peligro... yo y mi hermano te protegeremos- ella asintió con la respiración entrecortada.

-Achoo!

-Salud, será mejor que te coloques ropa seca

-y tu que te vistas- ambos no se soltaron, él no quería soltarla era la primera vez que veía a la antigua nación con miedo...no eso no era miedo, eso era terror, no la dejaría sola aunque se lo pidiera será muy frio, pero eso no quita que el tenga sentimientos, además que es un sobre protector cuando alguien esta mal y más aún si es un viejo amigo- Hungría, sabes a donde fue mi hermano?

-El me dejo en el baño y escuche que tomo la moto y partió a algún lugar.

-Espero que no se congele

-Ese tonto ha pasado inviernos completos a intemperie, él va a estar bien.

-Gracias, Elizabeth, en la habitación que hay al frente a esta hay ropa, mucha ropa, ve si alguna te queda bien y... porfavor tápate- dijo él irguiéndose y mirando hacia el costado, con la cara completamente roja.

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta-dijo ella tomando una toalla y arrastrándola, cuando esta comenzó a caminar, West la observo y vio como la muerte y la amargura la tenían dominada, ya no le importaba el pudor, la persona que había conocido años atrás ya no estaba allí.

Hungría camino hacia la habitación del frente mientras que Ludwing cerraba la puerta del baño para ponerse ropa seca, la cual había dejado ahí antes de salir; ahora que estaba más tranquilo se dio cuenta de que no estaba la ropa de la chica-Debió de haber llegado así-su rostro cambio, quería saber que había sucedido, escucho el ruido de una moto y el abrir y cerrar rápido de la puerta de la casa, además de un trote muy rápido y el sonido de unas bolsas, abrieron la puerta del baño.

-¿Donde esta?- dio el prusiano serio y lleno de ira y preocupación

-¿Dónde estabas?¿Porque la dejaste sola?-el prusiano tiro la bolsa al piso, era alcohol vendas y unas cremas para el dolor de los magullones, entre otros medicamentos, mientras el de ojos carmesí le retenía furioso la mirada a su hermano

-¡¿En dónde está elizabeth?!

-En la habitación del frente, cambiándose ropa-Gilbert soltó un suspiro aliviado.

-Pensé que la habías dejado salir west-poniendo su mano en la nuca, el ambiente se relajó, él nunca se enfada pero cuando lo hace ni Alemania lo puede calmar.

-Hermano, ¿Qué sucedió?

-La encontré tirada en la nieve cerca de la casa, estaba desnuda...y...y...-él golpeo la pared, pensé que se había roto los nudillos, su cara lo decía todo, la violaron y la tiraron como una alimaña, quebraron sus ganas de vivir con la eficacia de un asesino, puse mi mano en su hombro, no sabía que decirle, ni lo sabré ahora que ya ha pasado un tiempo después de eso, aún me da impotencia no haberles ayudado o dicho algo en ese momento


	2. El inicio de todo

Un olor dulce, están cocinando algo, un olor a café, té, leche inunda la casa , no importa a que hora del día venga a verlo, siempre habrá una taza de té y alguno pasteles en la mesa esperándome, pero esta vez... no fue así.

Pasos alegres, rápidos y livianos, no tengo que perder tiempo en llegar a su casa, de seguro que, esta esperando con los demás o quizás... quizás quiera que lo celebremos juntos y solos-se dibujó una gran sonrisa tras pensar esto. Por fin llegue a aquella antigua casa que aún se conserva impecable, entre sin tapujos, estaba todo apagado, no se veía a nadie.

-Austria, ¿Dónde estás?- quería escuchar su piano como consuelo, pero ni siquiera eso se escuchaba, comencé a recorrer la casa y al cruzar una habitación escuche el teclado de un computador, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, por fin lo encontré, pero ni el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo ¿Por qué no me verá?,¿es que no le importo?

-Austria...-le dije entre temerosa y curiosa por saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué necesitas Hungría?- su voz sonó rasposa, me dolió su indiferencia.

-Nada, solo pasaba porque es un día especial.

-Hoo... tienes razón- dijo desanimado- iré a buscar las cosas, en un minuto- se paró y camino hacia otra habitación, estaba alegre quizás no lo olvido por completo, pero mi alegría se desvaneció al ver que traía consigo un cesto de ropa- Se me había olvidado que este era el día de lavado, ten- me dijo con tono despreocupado y al parecer sin ánimos de pasarme a llevar, casi como si aquello fuese estiro el cesto de ropa para que lo sostuviera, di un paso hacia atrás.

-No lo haré- lo mire a los ojos, muy enfadada, indignada, herida ¿Cómo olvido? Y más encima me da un cesto de ropa sucia, era el recuerdo de nuestro compromiso, cuando nos casamos aun nos amábamos, hasta el día de hoy aunque él fuese poco demostrativo con ello, no entiendo que le pasaba- No pienso lavar en nuestro aniversario, pensaba que lo recordarías pero al parecer después de tantos años lo olvidaste-me miro enojado, y un poco sentido por lo que le dije.

-Mira Elizabeth ya no encuentro por qué seguir recordando esta fecha, no tiene la menor importancia-dijo fríamente dejando el cesto en el suelo- yo pensaba que ya entendías eso y que netamente venias no sé, porque me tenías cariño por todo aquello que pasamos, además que me es conveniente que sigas creyendo que te amo, ¿en verdad creías que aún te amaba?- lo mire triste, en verdad pensaba que aún me amaba, estaba viviendo en un sueño que había terminado tras la primera gran guerra.

-entonces solo me has estado utilizando todo este tiempo-caí en la cruda verdad- ¿es por eso que aún sigues en mi parlamento?- lo miraba triste casi a punto de llorar, fue mi primer amor y que me correspondió, pensé que eso duraría para siempre, mis facciones se oscurecieron aún más.

-Claro que sí- dijo mientras se iba a sentar a su escritorio para seguir escribiendo lo que hacía- creías que, cada vez que te veía, los pasteles que dejaba para cuando vinieras, todo eso era sencillamente para obtenerte, y tú me creías todo Elizabeth, sigues viviendo en la edad en que yo estaba "enamorado" porque la verdad tampoco lo estuve solo fue para que me protegieras de Prusia, ahora sí...-me miro más fríamente aún, yo estaba llorando frente a él, no pude aguantar más cada palabra que me decía el que tuve por príncipe azul- ni se te ocurra intentar sacar a mis senadores de tu congreso, crearías una gran guerra que no serias capaz de controlar-Lo mire como si de mis ojos estuvieran saliendo fuego a través de ellos-

-Puedes jugar conmigo, pero con mi pueblo no-él comenzó a reír al momento en que le dije esto.

-¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Tu gente trabaja para la mía,, el nucleo intelectual esta en mi país, al igual que el de todas las investigaciones, ustedes meramente trabajan para traer comida a mi mesa-se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí, di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y choque con la pared del pasillo, el puso su mano en mi barbilla, sentía su respiración, su olor, todo lo que había vivido con el antes de eso, quizás todo esto era una mentira y despertaría justamente en este momento-y tú has sido mi comida más exquisita, pero ya no, estas vieja y demacrada por el trabajo en tu país, ya no me sirves Hungría, ahora netamente eres y serás un plato de tercera-lo miraba furiosa, intento darme un beso, lo tome desde la camisa , lo levante y lo puse contra la pared-

-Si tanto crees que no te servimos, entonces veras lo que harán los magiares(*), aquellos que crees que son solamente tu campo de producción, te arrepentirás de todo aquello que me has dicho Roderich Eldelsein, veras que mi pueblo siempre ha sido y será más fuerte que el tuyo en todo sentido

-Quiero verte intentarlo, buena para nada ya no le sirves a nadie-lo levanté aún más y lo lance hacia el piso con gran fuerza

-Veras de lo que somos capaces-le grité mientras me daba vuelta-haz iniciado una gran guerra Roderich- me fui de aquella casa, tome el primer vuelo hacia Budapest, mientras mis pensamientos no podían calmarse, había sido demasiada información, desilusión y rabia de todo aquello que había querido, solo ahora quedaba romper todo tipo de relaciones con aquel tipo y su pueblo, si algo sabía es que podía hacerlo, mi pueblo podía sostenerse por si solo, aunque Roderich participaba activamente en comprar todos mis recursos, encontraría la manera de re direccionarlos, tome el teléfono e hice unas cuantas llamadas, hable con el presidente, con un grupo político armado y otras cabezas de instituciones importantes y confiables, entre todos ellos no hubo ninguna duda ni siquiera lo pensaron cuando les dije, ellos netamente estaban esperando que yo tomara la decisión de dejar a Austria, en tres meses la revolución para terminar de sacar a Austria de mi país estaba hecha.

La política del estado se endurecía cada vez más, el parlamento húngaro poseía mayor poder que el ejecutivo, incluso hicieron que la ley de defensa del estado se pusiera aún más fuerte contra mi pueblo, cientos de personas morían cada día y con esto mi cuerpo cada vez se sentía más pesado y cada vez aparecían heridas que asolaban mi cuerpo, mis fronteras con Austria estaban llenas de militares, de ambos bandos; debido a la cantidad de gente muerta, me vi en la necesidad de pedir ayuda, el maldito austriaco, al cual estúpidamente ame, estaba atacándome por dos bandos, por dentro por medio del senado y por la frontera, mi pueblo no resistiría mucho si seguía de esta manera, tenían mucho miedo.

Le pedí ayuda a mis vecinos Croacia, a la Republica Checa y la Eslovaca,los tres me dijeron que no podían ayudarme pero asombrosamente llegó Rumania(Vladimir Popescu) a ayudarme, aunque nos llevásemos muy mal, también llegó Grecia (Heracles Karupushi) y Turquía (Sadiq Annan) sin que nada les pidiera, a ellos últimos los conocía desde pequeña tras la desaparición de roma por lo menos la parte occidental que aún cuidaba, fue tomada por los Otomanos, que es la misma persona que la actual Turquía, él me cuido y me enseñó a luchar y protegerme sola, es como una especie de padre para mí y Heracles, Rumania, Bulgaria (Boris Boyazhiev) y Egipto (Gupta Muhammad) serían como mis hermanos, por así decirlo.

Eslovenia, Serbia y Montenegro, Albania, todos los demás se mantuvieron neutrales, la crisis producida en Asia nos golpeó a todos fuertemente y por supuesto Alfred, "El Héroe" mediaba en lo posible, aunque el único propósito de el en este tiempo era vender armas para ambos bandos, así el mismo repuntaría sobre la crisis, ya llevábamos casi medio año en guerra y llegado el undécimo mes se lanzó una bomba con la ubicación de Bulgaria, nunca supimos de donde vino, ni quienes fueron, se rumoreaba dentro de la población que era un grupo revolucionario armado, pero más allá de eso no logre encontrar información, tras esto Bulgaria se adhirió a mi bando, Rumania intercedió para hacerle creer que no fui yo, lo cual era totalmente verdad.

El frente de batalla estaba en la frontera Austro-Húngara pero la verdadera masacre se llevaba en mi parlamento.

-¡Solo quedan diez!... solo diez malditos senadores que manipulan todo el parlamento por medio del miedo- Estábamos en una de las salas del mismo parlamento, con Rumania y Bulgaria, mientras yo iba de un lado a otro en la sala, dando vueltas.

-Eli, tranquilízate- Bulgaria me dijo enojado, mientras puso su mano sobre mi hombro, detuve mi caminata y observe sus ojos verdes, expresaban tal serenidad, no demostraba turbación alguna, siquiera porque su gente estaba muriendo en el frente y también mientras Rumania, detrás de él estuviese jugando con círculos de magia- Relajate... ya vamos a resolver como sacarlos a todos de esta situación.

-Oye! Marimacha..., no te preocupes...

-¿¡Como que no me preocupe!? Estan matando a mi gente!- le dije llena de ira, mientras el seguía mirando por la ventana seriamente.

-Y a la mía también por ayudarte- Repuso serio-¿Cómo están tus heridas?- me dijo con el mismo tono.

-No han mejorado, mira- La única chica de la sala les dio la espalda a ambos, se sacó su polera y la sujeto sobre su pecho para que la cubriera, les mostro su espalda a ambos chicos, Bulgaria se acercó con alcohol, vendas , algodón y comenzó a quitar las antiguas vendas llenas de sangre y comenzar a limpiar las innumerables heridas que estaban en mi espalda, había muchas que eran muy hondas, incluso yo sabía que en una de ellas una de mis costillas estaba un poco expuesta, pero no podíamos hacer nada, siquiera suturarlas ya que no sirve de nada en nosotros los inmortales, estas heridas no son nuestras, son de todo nuestro pueblo y los tres teníamos heridas pero ninguno tan grandes como las mías.

-No contengas tus gritos, hará que te duelan mucho más, lo sabes mejor que yo.

-Me han limpiado y herido con cosas más dolorosas-dije sonriente, pero con el leve toque de Boris lance un grito, en verdad las heridas que se producían por nuestro pueblo dolían mucho más que las que nos hacíamos nosotros como humanos, esto es porque esas heridas, cada una de ella son miles de personas que están sufriendo en este momento. La puerta se abría, sentí el olor de Sadiq, es un olor inconfundible tulipanes y frutos secos, un olor un tanto extraño pero a la vez esquicito, calma todo a su paso, y tras ese olor sentí otro, era Heracles, pero aunque sus olores llegaran a mí lo único que inundaba la habitación era el olor de mi sangre.

-¡Que rayos te hicieron!- Exclamo el turco, mientras una lagrima silente caía por mi rostro, una lagrima de indignación y dolor, dos cosas que no se las doy a nadie. Sadiq entro rápidamente para ponerse frente a mí y secar mis lágrimas, estaba muy preocupado y enojado, mientras que Heracles con su parsimonia cerraba lentamente la puerta y caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Bulgaria para entregarle una crema para mis heridas, el árabe intento abrazarme sin que doliera, sentí un abrazo muy fuerte lleno de cariño he ira, sabía que quería matar a Roderich por haberme hecho esto, siquiera en mis peleas con Prusia había llegado hasta este punto, ni en la segunda guerra, ni cuando estuve al mando de Rusia.

Cuando era muy pequeña Sadiq me cuido a mí y a los demás era la única mujer y me cuidaba como si fuese una pequeña princesa, aunque también me enseñó a luchar, yo ya sabía los magiares me enseñaron pero el turco tenía un estilo realmente alucinante, parecía que danzara con sus espadas cada vez que lo veía practicar, y también recuerdo sus telas, sus hermosas telas era una persona realmente impresionante cuando era un gran imperio, le tenía mucho cariño a él, me crio como una verdadera guerrera, sabía que más adelante tendría problemas y no se equivocó con aquello, nunca se lo diré pero es alguien a quien verdaderamente admiro.

Todos los que estábamos en esa sala nos conocíamos, tantos años cerca, no solo por Turquia, sino que Roma y Germania también, y de nuestras relaciones para que hablar, guerras, tratados guerras, juegos, guerras, fiestas, guerras y más guerras.

-Oye Hungría- dijo Vlad - Esos senadores que queremos sacar están saliendo del parlamento, y una nación de terno y corbata los espera fuera.

-Sigámoslos, ¡Rápido!-me puse mi polera y salí corriendo a ver que pasaba, al cruzar la gran puerta del senado Hungaros saltaban y se regocijaban, por fin se iban, allí estaba la delegación Austriaca con sus senadores y políticos además de el bastardo que comenzó todo esto; los demás me alcanzaron y vieron el rostro de cólera de Roderich, aunque de igual manera Sadiq no dudo en apuntarle con su pistola, simplemente lo sabía, él lo único que quería era matarlo por dejarme así.

-¡Largo de aquí! ¡Austriacos, Hungría rompe sus lazos políticos y económicos con ustedes!

-Esto no es el fin Eli, ya verás que volverás a mi casa pidiendo comida y abrigo- se acercó hacia mí de modo desafiante y se puso al lado de mi oido- tu nunca te olvidaras de mí y me pedirás de rodillas que vuelva contigo- le di un golpe que lo lanzó hasta donde se encontraban sus políticos- ¡Largo les he dicho!- todos subieron a sus autos y se largaron, se largaron de mi tierra, por fin... Se acabó...

-Elizabeth- me dijo feliz Bulgaria- vamos adentro, hay que informarles a todos los que están en el frente, hay que detener esta guerra además de rehacer todo otra vez tu ciudad tus ciudadanos, darles estabilidad, hacer leyes justas para todos ellos- todos entramos al senado, ellos se dedicaron a ir a dar las noticias, pero al estar dentro del senado me parecía que nada había cambiado y seguía siendo todo igual, la libertad aun no llegaría hasta que mi pueblo estuviese en paz como siempre debió haberlo sido.

La noticia corrió rápido desde Budapest a Viena, viajando hasta Atenas, Estambul, Lisboa, Madrid, París, Dublín, Londres, Berlín Atravesando el Atlántico hasta llegar a América, desde Groenlandia hasta la Antártica la noticia ya era oficial, Hungría había recuperado su autonomía, pero no así la libertad tan ansiada, algo faltaba en ese puzle y no era autonomía...

 ***Magiares** , grupo étnico que se unió hacia el siglo V d.C y que creo y domino el territorio húngaro en un principio, tras las variadas conquistas que se produjeron ellos se mezclaron con los demás pueblos (Romanos, Hunos, Árabes, entre otros).Actualmente la raíz de la palabra magyar constituye lo que hoy en día conocemos como Húngaro.

Hola :D espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia :) la tengo escrita hace mucho tiempo y he modificado algunas cosas, subí antes este capitulo porque después no tendré mucho tiempo de actualizar, cualquier duda acerca de algo preguntenme :) les intentare responder lo más antes posible, el siguiente capitulo debería ser para el miércoles 7 de octubre, pero si tengo tiempo lo intentare subir antes, muchas gracias por leer :) que tengan una linda semana.


	3. Como Iridio al Mar

p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Todo estaba revuelto, el olor a almizcle, humedad y canela entraron en la habitación y la tomaron, la llevaron al sillón./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Ely…¿Qué pasó?- le dijo el de ojos carmesí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Nada…no pasó nada…-dijo ella mirando el infinito de la estancia sin mirar nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Vamos Ely… dímelo-la voz de ella calló y los pasos duros y seguros de Ludwing, el sonido de una bandeja y muchas cosas era lo único ruido que se producía./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Elizabeth toma, es un té de jazmín te calentara un poco./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Gracias-hizo una sonrisa que parecía el llamado de una persona que solo espera la muerte- huele bastante bien- decía mientras su tazón se acercaba a esos congelados labios- Esta caliente- dijo sin siquiera beber un poco y lo dejo en la mesita./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Perdóname… no tienes que contarme lo que sucedió, sé que no es el mejor momento para ello…- sus carmesís brillaban, disconformes, por la nula respuesta de la chica, pero aún más era su disconformidad con la mirada de ella, sus ojos ya no demostraban nada para él ahora ella era como un libro que antes leía como si de su diario se tratase, ahora ella era un libro lleno de cerraduras que tras abrirlas todas y ver su contenido lo único que encontrabas era páginas en blanco, escitas con tinta invisible-¿Tomaste la pastilla?- le dijo serio el albino, ludwing se quedó al margen de la conversación por un tiempo, se hizo un gran silencio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-¿Qué pastilla tiene que tomar?-el rubio se hizo una idea de que era, pero quería corroborarlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Yo no se la iba a traer, ella me la pidió cuando fui a comprar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-¿Qué pastilla…?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Ludwing- le dijo Elizabeth triste a el rubio- no quiero darle una vida de odio a mi hijo, no podría…-su voz se quebró , a pesar de su estado aún seguía teniendo un ápice de sus pies en la tierra- terminaría odiando a un niño que no tiene ningún más, él no es el culpable de lo que hicieron esos bastardos—los dos se hombres que la acompañaban quedaron atónitos, con su boca abierta-¿Qué hora es?- Lud miró el reloj que estaba en la estancia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Las nueve y media-Ella tomo la pastilla y se la tomó con un vaso de agua que venía en la bandeja, se levantó y se fue hacia el pasillo, el pruso se quedó sentado en el sillón tomando su rostro, el único que lograría haberlo ayudado en este momento era Fritz, pero ya nadie lograba sobrevivir de esa bella época en la que el gozaba cada momento, ambos hermanos quedaron solos, Ludwing se sentó al lado de su hermano y reposo su cabeza en la parte de arriba del sofá./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-¿Quién crees que fue?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-No tengo idea… pero te… te juro que voy a matar a esos desgraciados; ella… ella es la mujer más fuerte que he que no he conocido jamás y ahora… ahora…- comenzó a sonar muy fuerte una música desde el pasillo, el pruso se levantó rápido y corrió por el pasillo hasta la puerta, giro rápido la perilla pero la puerta no se abría, el de ojos carmesí miro decidido a su hermano y este asintió, al unísono patearon la dichosa puerta y allí estaba ella preparando la escena de su muerte, una sábana colgando de una viga y ella sobre una silla, al ver a ambos hermanos ella saltó, Lud la agarro antes de que el nudo comenzara a asfixiarla , por el rostro de ella caían lágrimas, no quería morir, pero aun así lo intento ¿Tan fuerte fue el impacto que le hicieron esos malditos? O sea es la primera vez en toda su vida que llegaba a estar de esta manera todas las naciones han sufrido, hablando de pérdidas de miles de personas y esto repercute en cada uno de la peor manera pero ella siempre con la cabeza fría para sacarlos adelante, pero ahora no./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ludwing soltó el nudo y Gilbert la abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte, uniendo cada pedazo de su ser y por el otro lado estaba Ludwing que se apegó a ellos y a la vez la abrazó fuerte tan fuerte que siquiera un sentimiento escapara sin que alguno de ellos lo supiera, para que así liberara solo con ellos aquello que había sufrido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Ya no estás sola- el Alemán dijo esto y sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la chica.-Nosotros te protegeremos ahora-el albino poso su mentón en su hombro y acerco sus labios a sus oídos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Ahora llora- le susurro – jamás te dejaremos sola./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Tras las palabras de Gilbert Elizabeth gritó, lloró hasta que no pudo más, sus lágrimas desaparecieron pero seguía llorando, lloraba sin hacerlo. Dolía sin dolerle, su alma estaba despedazada, su orgullo tirado por el suelo pisoteado y manchado con ese blanquecino liquido…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sin esos dos… en ese momento… me hubiera matado… sin Ludwing y Gilbert no hubiese podido volver a nacer… sin esos dos hubiese sido un jarrón vacío al momento de romperse…/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Hola :D espero que hallan disfrutado el tercer capitulo ^.^ espero poder sorprenderlos con el próximo, por favor, cualquier duda o acotación sobre el fic pueden escribirme, me gustan sus criticas, así puedo mejorar mis escritos :) saludos a todos, que tengan una hermosa semana/p 


	4. Tahiel

Las fronteras se cerraron… Nuestro sueño de un mundo hecho uno se había acabado. Todos volvían a tener miedo, mi patria después de la guerra estaba devastada, en todo ámbito, la psiquis de las personas estaba destrozada, además la crisis que venía tras todo esto sería fuerte, pero aun así encontraría como apalearla… el problema es el que sucede en los demás países, no he sabido nada de ellos desde que los austriacos dejaron Hungría.

El único que se quedó cerca fue Rumania, con Eslovaquia ya no teníamos ninguna conexión y para que hablar del pianista de terno y corbata. Lo que me preocupa en estos momentos son los rumores de un grupo de personas que está interfiriendo en las políticas de estado, dicen que vienen de América Latina, por lo menos ellos ahora si parecen hermanos fueron impresionantes cuando vi que uno a uno se iban independizando de España, aunque no lo quieran… desde ese momento han sido y serán hermanos en cambio… aquí en Europa…. Son solo vestigios de algo que nunca fue, pero… ¿Qué querrán este grupo de personas? Me intriga saberlo, me gustaria hablar con uno de ellos quizás puedan ayudar a Europa, por lo menos a que deje de sentirse un todo esparcido por partes, sino que sea uno… pero creo que es demasiado pedir aquello, ni yo soportaría a todos los países juntos.- se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta

-Adelante- Entro un hombre de no más de 30 años, me encantaría decirles de que era alguien horrendo pero sería la mentira más grande del mundo.

-Srta. Alguien desea hablar con usted- el mayordomo estaba pálido.

-¿Te encentras bien André?- por su frente cayó una gota de sudor frio.

-Sí… solo es que… me duele la cabeza- dijo con desánimo y un poco tambaleante.

-André toma el dia libre yo me hare cargo de todo en casa, tu descansa- La húngara camino hacia donde estaba él y ahora pudo ver con claridad su estado, parecía muy enfermo- Vamos al doctor, no puedes seguir de esta manera.

-Srta!.-Le reprochó a la de largos cabellos.

-Nada de Srta. Elizabeth o Ely, vamos- lo tomó del brazo- te llevare ahora mismo al doctor aunque me digas que no- El chico sonrío y fue llevado por la chica hacia el recibidor en donde estaba esperando la visita, no le importo al parecer ser descortés, primero estaba la salud de sus compañeros… familia para ella, no eran empleados. El hombre que la estaba esperando en el recibidor los miro extrañado, parecía tener unos veinte años pero sus ojos celestes, casi grises… sus ojos parecían que hubiesen vivido miles de años en el frio…sin nadie… solo…

-Señorita Elizabeth… primero atienda a su visita, puedo esperar.

-Nada de eso…primero esta tú salud- la chica seguía caminando, aunque se detuvo unos segundo cuando vio los fríos ojos de su visita, pero aun así siguió su camino, André a duras penas podía seguir su raudo paso.

-Hungría- Resonó la habitación y ella paró en seco y lo miro a sus ojos desafiante, solo entre naciones se trataban por esos nombres y los más cercanos su nombre, aunque ya todos eran "cercanos" miles de años han tenido para aquello- detente, tu mayordomo no puede ya sostenerse de pie, lo mejor será que llames a un doctor.

-Pe…pero… ninguno vive cerca, es mejor ir donde están ellos, la clínica está cerca- André tropezó con sus propios pies, no alcanzo a caer ya que se sujetó del brazo de la antigua nación.

-Lo siento señorita…-intento hacer una sonrisa, pero le salió demasiado forzada, su cuerpo ya no podía más y cayó sobre la ojiverde sin ningún tapujo, el visitante camino rápido hacia donde estaban ellos, tomo a André y cruzo el brazo del mayordomo sobre sus hombros, lo levanto y lo llevo a un sofá de la sala.

-Le dije que era mejor llamar a un doctor, pero desde el inicio eso fue innecesario- el de ojos grises le sonrío cálidamente, pero la chica le repuso con una mirada de enfado y de extrañeza, el chico ya no parecía ya tan frio… sino que eso simplemente se fue… quizás el ojo crítico de la húngara estaba desgastado con el paso del tiempo- Me llamo Tahiel, tuve la necesidad de venir a verle señorita- el chico con su cabello azabache y liso, llevaba una chaqueta blanca, guantes y bufanda, normal ya que estábamos en pleno invierno, además de una maleta, mientras lo observaba y conversaba la húngara con él, el de ojos grises atendía a André pulcramente hacía tiempo que la castaña no veía a este tipo de hombres, no sabía porque, pero le encontraba cierto parecido con Ludwing y Gilbert- Vengo de Chile.

-Pero las fronteras están cerradas hace más de cinco meses.

-Existen variadas formas de llegar a Hungría- dijo aquello en un tono bastante gracioso y misterioso

-Entonces… estas como un inmigrante ilegal, ¿sabes que podría ahora mismo enviarte de vuelta?

-Así es, pero si me enviaras de vuelta mi país perderías una buena conversación- dijo mientras guardaba sus implementos médicos en su maleta.

-¿Por qué deseabas conocerme?

-Bastante simple mi querida Watson- movió su dedo hacia arriba haciendo un circulo sobre sí- aparte, André solo necesita reposo, era sobrecarga de trabajo.

-Que bien…-suspiró- me tenía muy preocupada…¡Usted!- dijo un poco enfadada, el de negros cabellos pego un pequeño salto- no me ha respondido, no me cambie el tema.

-jajajaja, tranquila, todo a su determinado tiempo.

Tahiel le explico todo, venia por negocios, buscando generar un TLC* con Hungría pero como las fronteras se cerraron justo cuando este iba a salir del país este cerro sus fronteras, para todos, también le explico que el TLC era un chivo expiatorio en cierto sentido, él quería ayudar a los Húngaros, al fin y al cabo era un doctor, a Elizabeth esto le sonó un poco…¿Cómo decirlo? Una especie de cuento para traer su atención y también para generar una buena imagen de él pero algo llamo su atención, además de sus fríos ojos, fue un collar que tenía el símbolo del Uroboros, pero con una particularidad, la serpiente no alcanzaba a comer su cola y habían grabados extraños símbolos en la serpiente, no pudo descifrarlo a simple vista, se quedó largo rato mirándolo, la habitación había quedado en silencio.

-¿Tengo algo extraño? – dijo Tahiel con curiosidad

-No, no es nada.

Conversaron hasta aproximadamente las siete de la tarde, el chico se excusó, debía ir a ver a alguien en una hora más, se retiró y le dejo una nota a Elizabeth con unos medicamentos para el cansancio para André y una extra para ella

" _te espero en este lugar el jueves a las 7, espero que llegues Elizabeth"_

Dejando esto, él salió al fin de la fría sala dejando atónita a la nación, hace años que no hablaba con una persona con esa capacidad de raciocinio. Aquel día hubieron dos atentados uno en Inglaterra y el otro en Argentina, el ambiente entre naciones se podía cortar con un cuchillo ya todos desconfiaban de todos pero yo más de uno, esa bestia vestida de traje y corbata que oculta bajo su amable sonrisa su macabra mente; aunque aun así todos los países hicieran lo mismo yo repudiaba a esa persona aunque ella no hizo nada comparado con lo que me harían después… alrededor de 3 meses después en donde se desencadenó todo.

Elizabeth tomo el teléfono, línea privada, temía que interceptaran la llamada necesitaba información y la única persona que la tenía en ese momento era Manuel.

-¿alo Chile?

-con el mismo, a todo esto si eres la secretaria de ese inglés, dile que no lo ayudare en lo que tiene en mente de nuevo, ese creído de mierda (NA: Martín, Argentina) no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió hoy, estoy seguro.

-Manuel, soy Ely

-Ahh! Lo siento, lo siento pensé que era ese inglés otra vez

-Tranquilo no hay problema-sonrió tras el mal entendido, le causo algo de gracia

\- Bueno, como no eres ese bebedor empedernido. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? ¿Te sucedió algo?

\- No, no, nada de eso, necesito una información.

\- dale ps, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar Hungría?

\- Necesito saber si existe una persona, ¿puedes revisar los registros de nacimiento?

\- sí, no hay problema, ¿pero qué está pasando? ¿Hay alguno de los míos por allá en problemas? ash... espero que no hayan rayado otra sea estos weones, siempre andan haciendo tonteras perdona ely.

\- Jjajajjaja no tranquilo no es nada de eso lo que pasa es que hace unos meses cerré las fronteras y hace poco, hoy, llego una persona de tu país que es doctor en mi búsqueda, solo quiero saber quién es y como entro, porque no estaba en los registros de la aduana la última persona que era de tu país que estaba acá, salió del país, solo tengo un presentimiento y quiero ver si estoy en lo correcto.

-mmm que raro, sé que eres estricta con esas cosas, dame el Rut del cabro este, te lo encuentro en un ratito- se escucha el mousse y el teclado sonar

\- se llama Tahiel Alexander García Cáceres Y el número de id es .XXX-X gracias Manuel, te pasaste.

\- de nada ely si sabí que para estas cosas están los amigos, oye me tiene preocupado lo que está pasando con los atentados-se escuchaba el teclear del chileno de fondo-

\- Tranquilo si debió ser coincidencia lo que paso ahora

\- No eli eso no me lo creo, hace poco unos matones le pegaron a Antonio, lo dejaron en la uci, a México lo están persiguiendo y se está escondiendo, a mí me han estado persiguiendo tipos, están planeando algo y bastante grande, no me cabe duda.

\- no lo había tomado de esa manera, ahora que recuerdo y empiezo a conectar ideas, no que hace unos meses esa banda de subversivos que estaba en Alemania ¿no que juro matar a todas las naciones?

\- cierto, no me acordaba de eso, pero yo pensaba que era el estado físico de una nación, nos la persona a nosotros no nos pueden matar si sigue habiendo gente de nuestra patria.

\- eso no lo sabemos, lo que paso con los antiguos, como murieron los que nos dieron vida; nunca supimos que paso con Roma ni germanía, ni los demás, solo desaparecieron y su gente se quedó ahí, quizás en verdad los mataron.

\- no lo sé Hungría, pero no me quiero arriesgar a que mi pueblo deje de existir, viviré eso lo tengo seguro, aunque tienes razón quizás los mataron la gente comenzó a adoptar las costumbres de otra nación o tal vez sea eso lo que los mato, no tengo idea a… ely esto está listo, la persona que me dices no está en los registros o sea hay una, pero está muerta como hace chorrocientos años, espera, me acorde de algo mmm... Como es el tipo este?

\- tiene el pelo negro azabache, unos ojos grises muy fríos, de contextura delgada, de espalda ancha, piel clara, rasgos finos m… lleva un collar de un uroboros sin comer su cola, es me llamo la atención de él.

\- como hace un año lo vi, estaba en un bar con unos cabros y lo terminamos integrando porque andaba solo y hoooo...- se escucha el teclado de un teléfono- dame un minuto déjame comprobar algo... ¿Alo?

-¿alo? ¿Con quién Hablo?

\- con el Manuel ps loco, querí ir a tomarte una cerveza con unos cabros al bar del bombo- sonó el celular de la Húngara, era un e-mail, decía que rastreara la llamada, tomo el computador Elizabeth y puso en silencio su micrófono del teléfono, mientras seguía escuchando y usando todos sus conocimientos en tecnología para ver que estaba pasando con el chico.

-Pucha Manuel, ahora no puedo… estoy ocupado en el sur ¿para la otra puede ser?-le dijo Tahiel.

-Mmm bueno eso compadre, para la otra también te aviso a ver si tienes tiempo- se escuchó que cortaron la llamada de Manuel- ¿Ely pudiste rastrear la llamada?

-Sí, estoy terminando de cuadrarla, me dice que viene de… o rayos- se mordió el labio

-¡¿Qué paso?!-dijo el chileno exaltado

-La llamada dice que está en la india dice que es un numero privado, pero esto n puede ser, yo lo vi hace unas dos horas… Manuel no me gusta esto…

-A mí tampoco…-se escuchó preocupado y negativo- hay que investigarlo… hablare con los boinas rojas de mi país para ver qué más podemos hacer nosotros desde acá, pero… tú también has lo mismo por tu lado.

-No puedo hacer mucho que digamos… vengo saliendo de una guerra, la gente tiene hambre, no hay presupuesto para mantener al ejercito de buena manera, el servicio secreto está buscando a infiltrados austriacos, es todo un gran caos en mi país.

-Me imagino Elizabeth, solo cuídate ¿sí? Lleva siempre algo para protegerte, no confíes en este tipo, a propósito porque te pareció extraño.

-Porque me llamó Hungría.

-Esto es malo, la gente común no debería saber de nuestra existencia… habla con los Lud y Gilbert, adviérteles a los que tengas cerca de este tipo, parece ser que está tramando algo muy trucho.

-¿qué tienen que ver las truchas aquí?

-jakjakjaj hoo, perdón, turbio, ¿se entiende mejor?

-jajkajka si Manu, tú y tus modismos- sonreía de par en par la chica, se llevaba bastante bien con la nación del fin del mundo, aunque no tuvieran mayores lazos- Ya Chilenito, te dejo que tengo que hacer cuadrar unas cosas en mi país, muchas gracias por la ayuda, debes tener mucho cuidado igual, avísales a tus hermanos.

-Por supuesto, yo hablare con ellos, no te preocupes aunque me lleve mal con ellos son mis hermanos y los quiero, cuídate mucho Ely, cualquier información avísame estaré al tanto de todo.

La llamada finalizó, la antigua nación quedo con más dudas que respuestas tras la corta conversación con Manuel, quería saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo tras lo que veía de la realidad y solamente lo sabría al ir a ver al chico el jueves en el lugar indicado…

*TLC: Tratado de Libre Comercio.


	5. Cariño

Los aromas se volvían a mezclar mientras los chicos abrazaban a la chica, dolor y penumbra los envolvía, el olor a humedad y madera traspasaba la fachada y el sonido del viento que acompañaba a la nieve se hacía presente en la casa. Elizabeth se calmó y ambos chicos la levantaron y la llevaron otra vez a el recibidor, el té que le había servido el alto ya se había enfriado pero la tetera aún seguía tibia, ahora fue Prusia y llego consigo con tres cervezas (colección privada), una para cada uno, se las entregó.

-¿Quien está moviendo los hilos Hungría? – Le dijo el alemán serio, pero la chica desconcertada y triste aún, solo atinó a decirle- No lo sé, solamente sé que un chico que no tiene nombre ni lugar de nacimiento está metido hasta la coronilla con este tema. ¿Que saben ustedes?-El pruso se sentó al frente de ellos dos en la mesa de centro, que era pequeña y quedaba a la misma altura que los otros dos.

-En Dachau* hace poco han comenzado a desaparecer cosas- dijo tranquilo el albino mientras que Ludwing casi llega a saltar del sofá.

-¡¿Cómo que sacaron cosas de Dachau?!¿Porque no me lo digiste?- le reclamo a su hermano

-No era necesario, el awsome yo lo tenía controlado, estaba buscando quien era, investigando… pero lo único que logre encontrar fue la descripción de una mujer con ojos fríos según las descripciones….

-¿Qué robaron?- dijo la húngara, mientras la cara de Gilbert se ponía aún más pálida y Ludwing lo miraba aún más furioso a su hermano.

-La Lanza…- miró hacia otro lado el pruso- Pe…Pero tenía un GPS integrado- mientras el albino decía esto, el alemán hervía en ira incluso se lograba ver muy marcada su yugular.

-¡Co…Como dejaste que algo tan valioso se perdiera! ¡¿Cómo dejaste que sucediera?!- Le gritó- ¡siquiera sabes desde cuando la he estado escondiendo? Cuando Hitler murió tuve que esconderla y además le pones un GPS Gilbert, ¿en que estabas pensando?!- decía realmente enojado Ludwing con su hermano.

-Pe… pero mira!- el de ojos carmesí corrió a su habitación y trajo consigo un GPS- Mira- le indico- El awsome yo siempre está preparado- Pruso vio el GPS pero se puso blanco, como cuando lo estaban retando e incluso más.

-Esa dirección es esta.

-Aumenta la escala del mapa- dijo elizabelth, el pruso hizo aquello y comenzó a caminar por la casa, los otros dos le seguían, hasta que él llego a la puerta del baño.

-Esto debe ser una broma-decia incrédulo Gilbert, solo estaba el baño común y corriente en donde habían encontrado a Elizabeth, entró el alemán y revolvió la ropa de Ely y rebusco en ella hasta que encontró el maldito chip.

-¿Este es tu chip?- le pregunto el rubio

-Sí … es el mismo…-dijo cabizbajo el albino.

-Ahora ellos deben saber dónde vivimos Gilbert….- Dijo muy serio ludwing, dejó el chip en el baño y se fue al sillón, la húngara lo siguió.

-Lud…- sonó el teléfono antes de que la chica articulara alguna otra palabra, el chico se levantó y contestó, mientras el más bajo de los hermanos se sentaba junto a hungria.

-Hallo…[Hablo con Ludwing]…sí con él ¿Qué necesita?...[Alemania, soy Manuel]...jajaja lo siento, no reconocí tu voz Manuel-mientras Ludwing hablaba Gilbert molestaba a Elizabeth, estaban ambos a carcajadas, el albino le estaba haciendo cosquillas en el sillón, el alto los miraba feliz, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo que por fin la chica estaba sonriendo, no podía dejar de mirar sus reacciones, estaba embobado- ¿cómo?...[¿están con alguien?, es que hay mucho ruido] a es que Gilbert- lo pensó un segundo- está viendo Pretty woman en donde estoy…[se escucharon risas al teléfono]- la chica con el comentario río aún más pero intento hacerlo un poco más bajo mientras le hacía burlas a Prusia, se calmaron un poco y se volvieron a sentar como se debe en el sillón, Gil paso su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica y con la otra mano le revolvió el cabello-…[¿oye has visto a Hungria? Me tiene preocupado]…¿si he visto a Hungria?- el alto miro a los otros dos, su hermano movió su cabeza negativamente- no, no la he visto hacía tiempo, ¿has sabido de ella? Me tiene preocupado también…[La vi hace una semana aquí en Santiago, Martín, Miguel y Juan también la han visto pero no le aviso a nadie que iba a cada país]…que extraño ¿y has sabido algo de las demás naciones?...[Sí, mayormente de los tres que me rodean, Martin está ocupado con las relaciones con Inglaterra están a punto de otra guerra el parcito pero siente que Arthur no hizo el atentado pero no lo sé… con tal de que no me metan está todo bien, Miguel anda desaparecido dicen que fue a la selva de su país, como si fuese a buscar algo, al parecer fue con Bolivia pero más allá de eso no sé, y allá en Europa, ¿ha pasado algo?]…Hungría está desaparecida, Austria desde que termino su guerra actúa muy diferente, Suiza encerrado en un fuerte con Liechtenstein, Francia, no tengo idea, los Italias está investigando con su mafia y Polonia… bueno es Polonia no hay mucho que decir de él…[entiendo...]- mientras Prusia se acercó a el teléfono y se lo quito a Alemania.

-Hallo Chile, te habla el awsome yo…[jajaja hola gil ¿Cómo estás?]…Awsome por supuesto, oye ¿Cuál es el pollito más genial del mundo?...[el de súper pollo ps loco jajaja no, no gilbird]… touche, ya oye chile, devuélveme a mi hermano que está en la mejor parte la película…[jajaja dale gil, otro día hablamos y nos tomamos una cerveza]…jajaja claro, quien no negaría una cerveza, adiós Manuel, hablamos otro día…[Chao Gil, cuídense]- Manuel cortó el teléfono.

-Pretty Woman-dijo el albino, resentido

-No se me ocurrio otra- dijo riendo, mientras la chica estaba riendo a carcajadas ante el comentario.

-¿Estuviste en chile hace un mes?- Le pregunto el más bajo de los hermanos, más serio

-Desde hace años que no voy a chile…

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- comenzó a caminar el más alto hacia el pasillo- ¿Gil recuerdas las viejas costumbres?- Se detuvo y levanto una parte del suelo de madera, eran unas escaleras que daban a un subterráneo- abríguense bien los dos… saldremos en unos momentos… dejen el chip en el baño, iré a preparar las cosas- diciendo esto bajo al subterráneo dejando a la húngara y el Pruso solos.

-Valla, no pensé que tendríamos que hacer eso… Ely ven conmigo a mi habitación tengo que entregarte unas cosas.

-¿Pero a dónde iremos? Gilbert explícame un poco, no entiendo

-Espera a que lleguemos a mi pieza- el chico albino la guio por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación de él, la puerta era bastante pesada, como si fuera de algún metal, ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta, Gilbert cerro todas las cortinas y encendió la luz para poder ver- ahora sí, tengo el presentimiento de que en tu ropa había micrófonos, es más seguro aquí, nadie puede entrar a menos que sea Lud, ¿Recuerdas los túneles que ocupaban los Nazis que conectaban toda Berlín?

-Sí, como no acordarme de aquello.

-Bueno, esos túneles no están solamente en Berlín, están por toda Alemania y bueno… cabe una moto en ellos, así que tenemos que hacer eso y llegar a otra de nuestras residencias, espero que no nos encuentren allá.

-Gil, ¿es la lanza del Destino la que robaron?- el semblante del chico se oscureció

-Sí… no sé cómo sabían que la guardábamos ahí.- estaba enojado pero tras mirar a la húngara que estaba sentada en su cama se tranquilizó, la quedo mirando un largo tiempo, para él pareció eterno pero no fue más que un minuto, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, se sentó al lado de ella

-Prusia, ¿Qué sucede?- La abrazó de repente bastante fuerte, pero la chica no se alejó de él.

-Porfavor… no te apartes de nosotros dos, no quiero verte así de nuevo, no lo permitiré- la chica también lo abrazó, sentía el palpitar del chico, sus músculos, su aroma y su calor, sus latidos cada vez se hacían más apresurados y pronto soltó a la chica, alejándose de ella- Lo siento Ely- dijo con una mano en su nuca- te buscare ropa abrigadora y en donde no se traspase el frio, ¿No te molesta usar mi ropa?

-Por favor, pase mi infancia junto a ti y crees que esto me va a poner algún problema- dijo la chica riendo-además... no tengo que más ponerme.-el chico sonrío y le fue a buscar algo a ella, no tenían la misma altura pero él solamente era un poco más grande que la de largos cabellos, era mejor que ocupar las chaquetas de Lud que parecerían una manta sobre ella, le entrego ropa de nieve, pantalones, chaqueta, guantes y unas botas, todo blanco con plomo y negro, casi como para camuflarse en la nieve, mientras gil sacaba una tenida para él estilo militar blanco, la chica se comenzó a sacar los pantalones frente a gil.

-¿Hungria que estás haciendo?-dijo sonrojado y un tanto choqueado.

-Poniéndome tus pantalones…

-Pero…ash… esperare afuera- gil salió de la habitación y se encontró con Lud- Esta chica me va a matar.

-¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto curioso.

-Se comenzó a sacar los pantalones frente mio…aunque ahora que lo pienso- se puso aún más rojo, parecía tomate.

-¿Qué recordaste?

-Cuando salió del baño sin nada- Lud también se puso rojo pero de un momento el semblante del albino se concentró en otra cosa

-Se veía linda, pero…

-Sí… pero sus heridas…-ambos se miraron preocupados y culpables por pensar en la chica de esa forma, por un momento habían olvidado lo que le había sucedido a ella porque la vieron feliz- tengo que entregarle la otra pastilla…

-Gil… puedo hablar contigo unas cosas- el albino le asintió y se sentaron en el sofá- que crees que está pasando en el mundo, todo… pareciera ser que no calza…

-Bueno… se llevaron la lanza eso significa que quieren poder, en todo sentido además que tienen una doble de Hungría… quien sabe quién más de nosotros está siendo suplantado en estos momentos- miro a su hermano preocupado-¿Cómo sabremos quienes son y quienes no?

-Eso es sencillo… somos naciones conocemos todo… ellos nada del verdadero pasado, además recuerda las cosas que Roma y Germania nos dejaron y también nos enseñaron, tenemos esa lengua** bajo nuestra manga.

-buena idea, los humanos no saben eso… ¿Quiénes crees que ya sean impostores?

-Austria…quizás Manuel.

-El chileno no, lo que le pregunte no es la primera vez que me dice exactamente la misma frase, es complicado que se infiltren a chile.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Geográficamente es complicado que lleguen allí, por lo menos por tierra

-No lo creo…- se sintieron pasos era Elizabeth que venía desde la pieza del prusiano, ambos la quedaron mirando, se veía realmente tierna con esa ropa gigante, pero algo parecía que andaba mal porque no se había puesto sus botas, se acercó a los chicos que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro muy cerca, rozando sus pierna izquierda(Lud) y derecha (Gil), ella se sentó en las dos con las piernas abiertas, estaba a punto de llorar, ellos la atrajeron contra los dos, la abrazaron, el brazo izquierdo de lud y el derecho de gil la tomaban de la cintura compartiéndola, al igual que sus otras manos compartían el cabello de ella para hacerle cariño

-¿Dejare de ser como mujer alguien de valor para los hombres? ¿les importare más que una.. una... Simple mujer?- Gilbert cerró sus ojos, sabía que debía ser por culpa del cóctel de hormonas de la pastilla que había tomado y también lo que le había pasado, pero estaba muy sensible, ambos la abrazaron más fuerte mientras ella lloraba en sus hombros, los hermanos se vieron de reojo por la espalda de la chica, no necesitaban palabras, ya casi era como si se leyesen la mente, se alejaron un poco de ella, mientras seguían haciéndole cariño y ella seguía llorando, intento tapar sus ojos con sus manos pero los hermanos no la dejaron, apartaron sus manos y besaron sus ojos, uno un poco tosco el otro un poco más amable pero ambos con el mismo cariño hacia la chica, sus lágrimas pararon y ambos tomaron su posición inicial y la miraron a los cálidamente, con tanto cariño en sus ojos que parecía algo más profundo.

-¿Cómo dices eso Ely…-le decían ambos al mismo tiempo- si eres más importante que ninguna otra- la volvieron a abrazar mientras le decían eso, le besaban su cabello, sus mejillas sin llegar a más allá de lo que era, cariño…casi amor…ella se dejó amar, volver a sentir poco a poco, aunque fuese apresurado para las situaciones que se estaban dando pero tras ser solo nada más que un trapo…lo único que se busca es cariño que sea verdadero y esos dos hermanos lo sentían hacia ella…y lo sabía.

Tras estar así un largo rato los tres se separaron sonrojados, Ludwing recordó la pastilla y se la llevo a la chica, mientras Gilbert fue a cambiarse ropa rápido entendieron ambos que no la podían dejar sola en ningún momento ahora, estaba demasiado débil, su espíritu estaba roto, el albino volvió y fue a cambiarse Ludwing, estuvieron solo unos minutos porque él volvió de inmediato, ambos hermanos llevaban un conjunto del mismo estilo, apagaron la chimenea, las luces y todo lo que tuviese electricidad de la casa y bajaron al sótano…era un bunker como el que utilizo en sus últimos momentos Hitler…

*Dachau:es el primer campo de concentración que se dio en la Alemania nazi, y esta dentro de la misma.

**Esa Lengua:Se supone que las naciones hablan lengua común que es la que ocupan siempre en su país, pero siento que existe otra sola que manejan las naciones y que trasciende a las demás, los humanos intentando imitar ese idioma crearon las diferentes lenguas que se manejan en todos los continentes, es por eso que esa lengua no posee nombre, es la lengua, la primera que se la traspasaron entre las mismas naciones, conociendo esta lengua se conocen todas las demás y es por esto que todos pueden comprender los diferentes idiomas que existen en todo el de la explicación, perdonen si fue un poco larga y si repetí lo mismo dos veces.

Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, espero que les haya gustado el fic, tambien que sigan leyéndolo mientras avanza, quiero leer sus comentarios :D me animarían a seguir escribiendo.

Bueno...tengo un trágico anuncio, no creo que pueda actualizar hasta dentro de un mes más, entenderán lo atareada que estoy con el cierre de semestre y esas cosas, si se me da un tiempito les prometo que subiré más capítulos pronto, pero lo veo muy complicado, haré todo lo posible para seguir actualizando la historia, pero no es algo fijo.

Saludos a todos :D animo en todas sus cosas ^.^ nos leemos en la próxima entrada, cualquier duda con el fic pregunten, se las respondo altiro XD.


	6. Alerta

El día estaba tranquilo, estaba atardeciendo, las calles de Budapest estaban tranquilas y se sentía cierta paz dentro de la ciudad, aunque los alrededores estuviesen destrozados, pero aún esta ciudad seguía brillando. Una chica caminaba con paso firme llevaba unos jeans negros, polera blanca y un chaleco que dejaba a la vista la polera con sus curvas, era enero y el clima ya estaba helando. Su largo cabello estaba amarrado, siguió caminando con paso firme hasta el café , se detuvo una cuadra antes, alguien le esperaba en la entrada, se ocultó, el chico parecía nervioso, miraba su celular de un momento a otro, pasaba sus manos por su nuca, suspiraba, y volvía a hacer lo mismo. Sus ojos estaban cálidos, iba con ropa informal, jeans celestes, un poleron y unas zapatillas. La chica se acercó sin que la viera y toco su hombro, el hombre dio un pequeño salto del susto, la observo, las facciones de su cara eran hermosas, se sonrojó.

-Disculpa haber tardado, tuve problemas con el trafico- ella mentía.

-Tranquila Elizabeth, no importa- sonrió y se quedo mirándola unos segundos- te ves bien informal- volvió a sonreír, la chica se sonrojo- ¿entramos?.

Ambos entraron en el café y se sentaron en una mesa que estuviese apartada de todos los demás comensales, ambos ordenaron, él un té con un trozo de pastel de panqueques de naranja, y ella café con una tartaleta de berries.

-Dime…¿ de que querías hablar? – dijo ella un tanto seria, pero no lo suficiente como para tensar la conversación.

-Quiero conocerte de verdad- dijo mirándola a los ojos igual de serio que ella- me pareces alguien fascinante.

-Pero si soy una persona común y corriente- dijo sonriendo a sus anchas- tú eres intrigante, sabes muchas cosas que no sabia.

-¿No sabias?-le dijo incrédulo

-Claro, soy un país pero eso no significa que lo sepa todo aunque haya vivido mucho- dijo un tanto decepcionada al final- pero se Historia ¿sirve?- el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Claro que sirve, es lo más interesante, aunque prefiero la medicina y la ciencia- Mientras conversaban les servían su pedido y comenzaron a comer, Elizabeth se quedo mirando un momento un tanto largo el pastel, Tahiel le miro divertido.- ¿Quieres? – le dijo entretenido con la situación, Ely se sonrojo levemente.

-¿No te molesta?, es que se ve deliciosa- él tomo el servicio de la Húngara y corto un trozo de la torta, casi un tercio de su pastel y se la dejo para ella.

-Adelante, cómelo- le sonrió amigablemente pero se detuvo a ver la tartaleta de ella- ¿Puedo provarla?-Elizabeth estaba mordiendo su pastel, lo miro y asintió rápido, estaba contenta, muy divertida con la situación, Tahiel le parecía muy familiar como si lo conociera desde siempre.

-Ya no me observas tan fríamente- el chileno cambio sus facciones, el ambiente se puso un serio y bastante denso.

-Disculpa por eso, no lo puedo evitar cuando estoy enojado.

-¿Porque?, ¿Hice algo que te molesto ese día?- le dijo preocupada.

-No, tu no hiciste nada mala, mi jefe había hablado mal de ti- dijo incomodo y avergonzado mientras ella lo miraba sn comprender mucho.

-Tranquilo- le toco su hombro con una sonrisa dulce- lo importante es lo que creas tú ¿Crees lo que él dijo de mi?- El de fríos ojos la miro aliviado con un brillo en sus ojos, ahora más tranquilo y a gusto.

-Claro que no le creo, si eres una mujer maravillosa, no se que cosas tenia en la cabeza cuando dijo eso, la verdad… es que ahora que te conocí en persona y aprendí de ti, no puedo hacer el trabajo que me encargaron-le dijo apenado y triste.

-¿Qué te encargaron hacer?- le pregunto capciosa y dudando de él.

-No puedo decírtelo, dejarías de confiar en mí. Solo puedo decirte que no era algo bueno…- él la miro aún más triste, como si estuviese pidiendo perdón con su mirada pero sus claros ojos dejaban a la vista lo que quería demostrarle, eran tan claros que uno se ahogaría en ellos de tanta pureza en sus sentimiento. Paso una persona por el costado de la mesa, su mirada cambio, se puso fría como el hielo de nuevo, pero no era igual a la de cuando la húngara lo conoció, esta tenia miedo dentro de ella.- Elizabeth, te daré mi numero de teléfono- tomó una servilleta y un lápiz que llevaba consigo.

 **"** **Estamos en peligro sígueme la corriente, te**

 **explicare todo después, hay que salir rápido de aquí"**

Ella guardo la servilleta en su bolsillo, seguía calmada, de pronto se comenzó a ver enferma.

-Tahiel, no me siento bien…¿Podrías pedir la cuenta y acompañarme? Necesito ir a mi casa.

-Claro- contesto nervioso y preocupado por ella, estaba pálida y toco su frente con su palma, sonrió y pidió rápido la cuenta y pago en efectivo, se fueron de inmediato sin esperar el recibo, él la sujetaba de la cintura, tomaron un taxi que los dejo en una casa de la periferia, no la de Hungria. Tahiel abrió la puerta con sus llaves, cerró y dejo a la Chica en el sofá- Iré a buscar mis implementos médicos, espera aquí- se sacó el poleron dejando a la vista una polera color petróleo muy ceñida a su cuerpo, se veía perfectamente sus pectorales y también dejo a la vista su collar del uroboros incompleto, lanzó su poleron a la chimenea e inmediatamente tiró un fosforo encendido, camino a la escalera pero no subio, volvió de imediato- Rayos tiré mi poleron- dijo triste, pero no verdaderamente sus facciones demostraban que estaba preocupado y también un poco turbado por la situación que se avecinaría. Elizabeth no entendía nada

-Ahora es seguro, puedes dejar de fingir, ahora si podemos hablar como se debe, aunque no tenemos mucho tiempo debes irte rápido muy lejos de aquí, tomar un avión a cualquier lugar del mundo.

-¿Cómo supiste que no estaba enferma? Explícame que esta sucediendo- Ella se sento en el sillón, mientras el tomaba el lugar de su costado y miraba sus ojos para responderle con franqueza.

\- Soy doctor, no se como te bajaste la temperatura, pero… no estas enferma me hubieses dicho antes, ahora lo serio, nos están siuiendo, específicamente a ti y ahora a mi por no hacer mi trabajo, te debía llevar a una cafetería del lado opuesto de la ciudad en donde te atraparían, no se que quieren… bueno la verdad sí, pero no los métodos.

-Explicate, ¿Qué quieren?- preguntó enojada.

-El fin de las naciones- dijo con mucha convicción.

-¿Por qué yo?

-No solo tú, todos, necesito que me escuches sin juzgar y que confies, no quiero que dañen a tu pueblo, no me gusta esto yo solo quería que los limites de las naciones desaparecieran, que ya no existiesen más rivalidades entre territorios o también dentro de la política, no quiero más guerras, si todos somos uno unido eso se acabará, pero me enviaron a investigarte. Mi jefe no tiene nombre ni nación, no se nada de él, solo se que tiene mi edad ,26 años, y que me dijo que eras alguien que tenia un gran cargo, además de ser repugnante, que trataba mal a todo el mundo, que eras una persona cruel e imponías lo que tu desearas, nacionalista a morir. Cuando me lo dijo estaba muy enojado contigo, creí todo eso y si te necesitaban para hacer un experimento social te iría a buscar donde fuese, estuve estos últimos cinco meses investigándote, siguiéndote a todos los lugares posibles, pero no eras nada de lo que me habían dicho de ti-el chico tomo fuertemente las manos de ella- me sentí engañado por ellos, como un tonto, tu eres compasiva, gentil, risueña, de un carácter muy fuerte, como cuando te enojaste con un chico de cabello blanco u otro que vestía de rojo. Luchas por tus principios, eso vi en ti, pensaba que eras una persona normal pero mientras te seguía me di cuenta que te llamaban Hungría, se me paso por la mente en ese momento que quizás eras el país, pero lo encontré tan alocado, surrealista que existiera una persona que fuese la nación entera, Pero cuando nos vimos por primera vez me escuchaste cuando te dije Hungría como los demás, hoy me lo confirmaste eres esa nación y no quiero llevarte con ellos, incluso si me lo pidieras no te llevaría- él estaba a punto de llorar sujetando sus manos, ella estaba atónita por lo que le conto el chico- siento que están haciendo las cosas mal, si me mintieron a mi que estaba hasta la coronilla en esto, como le estarán mintiendo a los demás- Elizabeth aún estaba en silencio digiriendo la información.

-¿Tahiel es tu verdadero nombre?- le dijo triste.

-No, me llamo Gonzalo Guerrero y soy más chileno que los porotos, ¿Me crees?- ella sonrío

-Como no creerte Gonzalo, si te estas jugando el pellejo ahora- le hizo cariño en su cabello, mientras le entregaba una sonrisa cálida que calmaría a cualquiera que la viese- Solucionare el problema que están creando.

-Elizabeth debes tomar un avión ahora, no se cuanto más demoren en venir, ya ha pasado casi treinta minutos, yo me quedare aquí para distraerlos.

-No, tu vienes conmigo.

-No puedo hacerlo, sabrán donde iras si me llevas, cada semana me dan a beber algo, son nano-rastreadores que se quedan en la sangre, debes ir sola, yo me quedare aquí, no debes decirme donde irás, no debo saberlo, en caso de que quieran utilizar otros métodos para sacarme información tuya- dijo como si supiera que se avecinaría.

-P…Pero…Gonzalo…- dijo triste, queriendo llevarlo con él pasara lo que pasara.

-No hay tiempo…- cabizbajo tomo a Elizabeth de la mano, la levanto y la llevo fuera, paro un taxi- ve… se que debes tener un avión privado… debes vivir y vivir por tu pueblo-le dijo con sus ojos brillando tristemente los de ella- y debes vivir porque eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido- la tomó rápidamente de la cintura sin previo aviso, hizo que ella se abalanzara en su cuerpo y tomo su barbilla para besarla profundamente en sus labios que estaban fríos por la baja temperatura de la noche- me encanta que seas fuerte y débil a la vez-con el impulso abrió la puerta del taxi e hizo que cayera dentro, cerro la puerta trasera y se dirigió al chofer por la ventana delantera-llévela al aeropuerto o donde sea que ella le pida- le entrego cien euros – con eso alcanza de sobra, ahora vallase. Adiós Elizabeth- le dijo antes de que el auto partiera.

Hungría estaba aún en shock por el beso, no se lo esperaba, aunque eso no significa que no le gustara, le gusto sentir ese calor ajeno, tan ajeno que aún así quería protegerla, tras lo de Austria intento dejar de lado todo esos sentimientos , el chofer la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Señorita, ¿a dónde la llevo?

-A la base militar que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, yo le indico el camino.


	7. Viaje

Mientras el auto seguía moviéndose se percibía el aroma de los árboles y a la vez el ambiente húmedo y fresco producido por ellos. Hungría le indicaba el camino aunque dentro de ella sus pensamientos estaban hechos un gran nudo, seguía pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Gonzalo, nano rastreadores, los atentados, los límites territoriales…Ella sabía que esos límites territoriales no existían, solo en los mapas, era para que no se suscitaran problemas.

 _Pero…y... ¿si siempre el territorio fue el problema? No quiero otra edad media, las relaciones de Rey a siervo y demases me tenían loca, que eso no se hace de esa forma, las señoritas no pelean con espada, etc. por lo menos después de que se enteraron de que era mujer,cuando ellos creían que era hombre iba a guerras y me podía entrenar, salir a caballo jugar con Prusia, pero del momento que supieron que era mujer fue horriblemente agotador_ \- ash…-(suspiró) _además este chico me besó, o sea estoy soltera y puedo estar con quien desee, pero no me lo esperaba_ (hizo una mueca y después toco sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, sonrió) _-_ gire aquí a la izquierda y déjeme en la casilla de personal que se encuentra al frente-el taxista siguió las ordenes de la chica y la dejo frente a la casilla en donde había un soldado haciendo guardia, el taxi se fue rápido de ahí, al parecer no le gusto lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Srta. Que necesita en este lugar? Ya es tarde –tenía razón eran casi la una de la madrugada-y de aquí en adelante es territorio restringido y no puedo dejarla pasar, será mejor que alcance a el taxi en el cual llego.

-Necesito hablar con el General de la base, ¿Podría llamarlo y decirle que Elizabeth esta afuera?

-Lo siento señorita, no quiero ser grosero pero por favor vallase, no puedo dejar pasar a familiares cualquiera sea el tipo de relación extraña tenga con él- el semblante calmado y amable de la ojiverde cambio bruscamente, estaba muy enojada con él, le miro altiva, con poder, decidida, el chico trago saliva, ella se puso recta con sus pies juntos frente al soldado.

-Soldado le he dado una orden, soy Elizabeth Hedevary General de Generales, el rango más alto que jamás aspiraras, por sobre el general mayor del ejercito- sacó de su bolsillo su billetera con una tarjeta dorada que indicaba sus rangos y se la mostró al muchacho- ¿Llamarás al general de la base ahora?- el soldado se puso blanco por su presentación, estaba temblando de miedo por la paliza que recibiría si los altos mandos se enteraban de este altercado.

-Sí, General disculpe mi error de no reconocerla, llamaré de inmediato a él Gral. Will- le respondió nerviosísimo, ella le sonrió y salió de su estado de General de Generales, el chico se calmó un poco y hablo con Will- ajá ajá, esta bien, yo lo haré- corto el teléfono y se dirigió a la de largos cabellos- vendrán de inmediato a buscarla con una escolta, por favor pase dentro mientras esperamos ¿Le gustaría beber algo?

-Gracias soldado, disculpa que haya reaccionado de esa forma- a él de uniforme le pareció extraño, era la primera vez que un alto mando se disculpaba con él- sino, no me hubieses creído ni una palabra- le decía mientras él la dirigía dentro de la caseta, ya ambos más tranquilos.

-Tranquila Srta. Estaba en su derecho, yo solo soy un soldado raso-le decía mientras revisaba el refrigerador- tengo té, café y una Pepsi, también agua si lo desea.

-¿Podria ser un té? Hace bastante frio esta noche.

-Claro, se lo preparo de inmediato

Conversaron mientras la delegación llegaba, ambos tomando un té hasta que llegaron tres autos de la base, los tres iguales, bajaron unos cuantos soldados con armas. Elizabeth se despidió del chico de la caseta y entró al auto de en medio, se quedaron con el chico unos cuantos soldados más armados y los tres autos partieron a la base…La estaban esperando Will y otros altos cargos que estaban dentro de la base, eran cinco personas, entraron todos a una habitación de reuniones dentro del bunker, toda la base estaba en pleno movimiento estaban practicando tácticas nocturnas, llego justo en el momento en que estaban haciendo un simulacro de ataque a nivel país.

-Sres., necesito que esto quede aquí. Existe un grupo sin nombre que me esta siguiendo no se para qué , un informante me dijo que para un experimento social, pero claramente aquello es una mentira, deben cuidar a la población, yo me esconderé para mantenerlos a ustedes a salvo a ustedes, les enviaré mensajes en código cuando sepa más ¿Saben algo de esto? Acaban de intentar secuestrarme.

-No Hungría- le repuso Will muy serio- esta es la primera vez que lo oímos, nos pondremos en marcha de inmediato con el servicio secreto.

-¿Cómo le haremos llegar la información señorita Hungría?- le pregunto una mujer que estaba sentada al lado de Will.

-Cuando llegue el tiempo lo sabrán, porfavor vallan a hacer lo necesario- los comandantes y el general de lavase comenzaron a dejar la sala- Will- Él giró- ven un momento, cierra la puerta- hizo lo que le pidió- podrías prestarme un avión o cualquier cosa que vuele, con un poco de armamento, no sé qué cosas podrían pasar.

-Claro Ely, utiliza lo que estimes conveniente de la base, incluso puedes llevar algunos soldados si es que los necesitas.

-No, no ellos se quedan aquí, tienen que cuidarte, además ya estamos bajos de fuerzas militares por la guerra, mm… eso! ¿Podrías dejar algunos con André?

-¿Tu mayordomo?

-Sí, estoy preocupada por él, haa y también vallan a esta dirección, pero escondidos, no quiero que sepan que saben de la organización podría reaccionar de la peor manera- le escribió en un papel la dirección de la casa de Gonzalo- si encuentran a un chileno llamado Gonzalo avísame a mi correo en clave. Organización será lobos y Gonzalo Águila, André Paloma y ustedes el cazador del cuento, ¿Lo tienes?- Will demoro un momento en responder, estaba aún digiriendo las ordenes de la chica.

-Claro como el cristal, cualquier cosa te escribo ¿Debo hacer algo más?

-No, solo eso. Disculpa que no te lo digiera antes pero es que confio más en ti, sé que eres de fiar estuviste a mi lado hasta el último momento ayudándome a controlar el ejército y viendo que no me fuese al frente.

-Jajajaja tranquila, si entiendo a lo que te refieres-dijo el General sonriendo, tenía alrededor de unos treinta años, cara tosca, bigote, bastante musculoso de tez casi morena- ahora tienes que ir, estabas apurada por irte si viniste así, refiriéndome a que andas con ropa informal.

-Sí necesito irme rápido, tomaré las cosas y me iré, te dejare una nota con un soldado o algo por el estilo de las cosas que tome, para que sepas que cosas te faltan.

-Tu siempre preocupándote de todo, iré a mi oficina a hacer unas llamadas, Nos vemos Ely- Se levantó, quedo mirando a Hungría y le sacudió el pelo como a una pequeña niña- Debes cuidarte mucho, te quiero como a mi hija- Will camino hacia la puerta preocupado, dejando a una Húngara con una sonrisa melancólica, pero feliz, muy feliz y a la vez sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

-Will!- le gritó antes de salir- Gracias!- le dijo con la cara tan feliz que cualquiera que la hubiese visto habría sonreído tan ampliamente como lo hizo Will.

-¡Tienes que solucionar esto, Me escuchaste!?- le grito el treintañero nervioso- ¡Por lo menos antes de que muera! No ves que macabas de hacerme más viejo- dio mientras salía- hoo que viejo estoy- molestando a la Húngara, camino por el pasillo que estaba atiborrado con soldados, unos veinte fácilmente iban de un lado a otro comunicándose por el ensayo de ataque nocturno.

-¡Siii! ¡Will ESTAS VIEJOOO!- le grito la húngara apuntándole y huyendo rápidamente al lado contrario, los soldados comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Ya vas a ver ELIZABETH!- dijo como si pareciera molesto, pero la verdad estaba disfrutando ver reir a la nación- ¡Y USTEDES!- le apunto a los soldados- TREINTA LAGARTIJAS POR REIRSE DE SU GENERAL.

-Pero Wil… no nos hagas hacer lagartijas…- dijo suplicante un soldado, el General rio ante la reacción.

-JAJAJAJAJA-no se aguantaba más- bueno, bueno, pero ayuden algunos de ustedes a esa chica que los va a necesitar- unos tres soldados fueron tras ella, todos los demás quedaron absueltos de sus lagartijas…por ahora… Will fue a su oficina a hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

Los tres hombres llegaron con la húngara que estaba cerca de donde guardaban las avionetas.

-Srta. El General Will nos envió a ayudarla- dijo uno y los demás se pusieron en fila- estamos a su servicio- le respondían mientras posaban su mano en la frente como hacen los militares al acatar una orden, la chica sonrió alegremente.

-Gracias chicos, necesito que este helicóptero de guerra esté listo para salir y cargado con su armamento, además de un rifle y unas dos pistolas con dos cajas pequeñas de municiones. Una mochila con una manta térmico, pedernal y una chaqueta para el viaje… creo que eso seria todo-Dos chicos comenzaron a buscar las cosas que había pedido

-Srta. Hay ropa de civil dentro de la base, si quiere puede revisar si algo le queda bien, aunque de igual manera dejare un conjunto militar en el helicóptero.

-Gracias, iré a buscar ahí entonces.

Dentro de una hora estuvo todo listo. Hungría se había cambiado de ropa y soltado su cabello; llevaba un vestido naranja pálido con encaje ceñido al cuerpo, con un chaleco negro, medias del mismo color y zapatos del color del vestido, sin taco (en caso de salir corriendo), los tres soldados la quedaron viendo, además se había maquillado, no se parecía a la que habían visto llegar, se veía más linda y femenina… Aunque hacia frio, tomo la chaqueta militar y se la puso encima.

-Señorita, está todo listo, aquí está la mochila, incluí comida en caso de que lo necesite y también unas cuantas barras de chocolate.

-Gracias chicos, díganle a Will o registren lo que sacaron para que esté al tanto y no se encuentre en problemas en caso de emergencia. Su misión está terminada, pueden descansar.

-Que tenga un buen viaje General Elizabeth-ella mientras subia a el helicóptero le dio las gracias y una pequeña reverencia, al momento de alzar la cabeza se dio cuenta, en ningún momento dijo su rango o su nombre dentro de la base

-¿Cómo supiste mi nombre soldado?- el chico se puso nervioso, ella le miraba severamente esperando su respuesta, comenzó a reír como loco- como no saberlo Hungría, pero tu tonto viaje llega hasta aquí- el soldado tomo su arma y apunto a la chica, disparó, ella esquivo la bala y se tiro desde la escalera a el suelo, corrió rápidamente esquivando las balas llegando rápidamente a el que intentaba matarla, le lanzó un uppercut[1] levantando al joven del suelo y lanzándolo muy lejos y dejándolo inconsciente- ¡¿ALGUIEN MÁS QUIERE LUCHAR CONTRA MÍ?!- todos los que estaban presentes quedaron atónitos- vamos llévense a esta escoria a la mazmorra, deben interrogarlo ahora, sacarle una muestra de sangre, ¡MUEVANSE!- los soldados se movieron rápido, tomaron al chico y le pusieron unas esposas, Will llego rápido con el alboroto, miro a Hungria y el helicóptero ninguno de los dos había recibido daño alguno, ella se sacó la chaqueta y dejo sus provisiones, las fue a buscar ella misma- Will te encargo esto- le dio al general de la base y subió rápido a el helicóptero, partiendo de inmediato. Dentro de la mochila echó unas cuantas barras de chocolate, de menor calidad que las que le habían pasado primeramente, solo habían de esas en el almacén, un botiquín, incluía anestesia, por otra parte una manta térmica, una petaca con Wisky y bastante comida ropa militar iba a su lado, su chaqueta nueva en su espalda, el rifle también en su espalda y sus pistolas en sus piernas.

* * *

[1] El uppercut es un golpe usado en el boxeo que por lo general tiene como objetivo el mentón del oponente.


	8. Conexiones

Salió pronto del área de la base, se dirigía hacia Bran en Rumania, él debería estar allí en su castillo que tanto le gustaba porque nadie lo molestaba cuando practicaba su magia _…bueno encontré otra forma de molestar al rumano,_ debería llegar en dos horas y así fue, eran las 3 de la mañana cuando entró sin tapujos al castillo.

-¡VLAD! Ven aquí ahora mismo!- grito haciendo eco en la estancia.

-¿Qué sucede señorita? Así no se llega a una casa gritando a todo el mundo, y menos si no es suya, yo soy Vlad- Hungría lo quedo mirando un segundo, pálido, frio, nariz aguileña, ojos grises, no muy alto y corpulento, parecía un gobernante, era imponente incluso en pijama. A Hungría se le helo el cuerpo, lo conocía, horriblemente lo conocía.

-Eres Vlad Dragwlya ¿o estoy equivocada?

-¿Quién más sería sino yo? Claro que soy él ¿Acaso ya no reconoces a un viejo rival?- Hungría suspiró sin palabras ante la sorpresa, creía que Vlad estaba muerto hace siglos.

-Lo siento Vlad, es que no te reconocí con ese pijama de ositos (NA: ahora que lo pienso ¿que tiene de imponente alguien con un pijama de ositos? D:)¿Sabes si esta Rumania? Necesito hablar con él algo urgente, hay un problema serio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te cuento cuando estemos juntos los tres, es largo y no quiero repetirlo.

-Si estuvieses en 1400 ya me lo hubieses dicho, sino ya todos tus emisarios estarían empalados- dijo Vlad sentido con ella por lo del pijama y porque no le conto nada.

-Gracias a Dios, Alá, Buda y cualquiera más que estamos en el siglo XXI.

-La verdad sí- esperen… Vlad dándole la razón a la Húngara, debe estar enfermo, le miraba un poco perturbada- ya no hay tantas guerras, y esa cosa llamada internet y los teléfonos, aunque prefiero las cartas- Vlad sacó su celular del bolsillo, última generación- mira, si no se puede ocupar- decía mientras intentaba mostrarle una foto, no podía apretar ningún icono, parecía un abuelito moderno apretando de un lado a otro el teléfono- después te lo muestro- dijo desanimado.

-Tranquilo, ya te acostumbrarás, sino siempre existirán las cartas serán tu salvación-Subieron ambos a la torre más alta y ahí estaba Vladimir mirando por el balcón.

-jijiji mira Vlad, una princesa en peligro- el Rumano volteo rápido.

-hooo pero mira que tenemos aquí, una cosa que siquiera alcanza para caballero-Hungría y al mismo tiempo Rumania se iban acercando el uno al otro.

-¡¿Qué ACABAS DE DECIR?!-dijo enojada

-Que no alcanzas para caballero- se comenzaron a golpear por toda la habitación, Vlad les tomo de la Ropa separándolos- ni siquiera eres una dama, si ni para eso te alcanza.

-Y tu no eres un modelo de hombre que digamos.

-¡SUFICIENTE! LOA DOS! Ya no son niños, tú Hungría compórtate, y tu Rumania aprende a soportar bromas.

-Vlad…pero ella empezó.

-Nada de eso ¿Así es como te enseñamos con Valaquia?

-No…Vlad…- el príncipe soltó a las naciones- Lo siento, no me di cuenta- le decía Vladimir a Vlad apenado.

-Ahora lo que nos convoca, Hungría vino a decirte unas cosas importantes.

-¡Cierto!- lo había olvidado con la pelea de Rumania- pero… ¿puedes hacer un poco de Hielo para el moretón?.

-Sí, toma-extendió la mano y se escuchó un ¡Puf! Y apareció el hielo cubierto con algo bueno … dos bolsitas de hielo, una para ella y para él, le entrego una a Ely.

-Hungría estuvo hasta tarde contándoles lo sucedido, Vlad no entendía mucho, no veía televisión ni revisaba internet y le costaba leer el periódico, por el cambio de lenguaje, así que no podía hacer mucho.

-Esto es serio Hungría ¡Porque no llamaste antes?

-Porque sucedió hoy, además que el teléfono lo podían interceptar.

-Claro, tienes razón.

-Por eso vine aquí primero, me queda mucho más cerca que cualquier otro lugar ¿Crees poder hacer algo con tu magia para que nos comuniquemos? Algo que no pueda ser interrumpido por ningún tipo de onda, solo para nosotros las naciones.

-Si se puede pero me demoraré unos días, llamare a Bulgaria para que venga y traiga unas cosas desde allí.

-Gracias Vladimir, estoy preocupada, nunca había pasado esto, ni siquiera en la segunda guerra el hecho de que gente de cualquier lugar del mundo se reuniera no por una nación, sino para destruirlas, destruirnos… ellos no pertenecen a un algo, simplemente son y es lo que más miedo da, aunque pareciera que alguien moviéndolos hilos para que sucedan estas cosas.- ambas naciones estaban tensas, dejando de lado diferencias, grandes diferencias para poder conversar un momento maduramente, era algo que les convocaba a todos y era verdaderamente preocupante.

-Lo sé, a mí también me preocupa. Son tiempos difíciles en donde la telefonía y el internet están inundando todo, están desmembrándonos, quitándonos la vida, literalmente hablando. Veo a Vlad a veces y luego a mí encerrado en el computador haciendo el papeleo de la semana. También por eso vengo aquí, él vive tranquilo sin todas esas cosas, va a cazar para comer, lee libros antiguos, algunos pocos nuevos, hace cosas, VIVE, en cambio uno muriendo en esta cosa- dijo mostrándole el celular a Elizabeth.

-¿Y Vlad?-él hombre había desaparecido de la habitación.

-Salió a cazar, es un vampiro vegetariano, fue a buscar un animal, después lo trae y lo cocina para mí.

-¿Hace cuánto está aquí? Porque no me lo dijiste-hablo reprochándole la situación.

-No lo sé, prefiero que siga así, puede hacer su vida tranquilamente.

-Entiendo… oye Rumania, ¿que necesitas para hacer lo que te pedí?

-Algo que lleven siempre- comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos- madera de olmo, cristal, esencia de belladona, un poco de mitril que tengo aquí, escamas de dragón rojas que traerá Bulgaria y unas cuantas margaritas para que no salga mal olor.

-¿En serio, Dragones?...- la chica le miraba incrédula.

-Sí existieron ¿No sabias?

-No tenía idea, pensaba que solo eran mitos, aunque viendo que Vlad seguía con vida puedo creer que muchas de las cosas que creía mitos y leyendas son ciertas.

Estuvieron así, alrededor de dos horas (NA: como hasta las cinco de la madrugada) Vlad dejo un ciervo adobando en el refrigerador, sería el almuerzo de mañana… mientras Rumania hacia unas llamadas, Turquía, Grecia y a Bulgaria. Vlad escucho el nombre del turco y su piel se erizó, se enfadó, las dos naciones sabían bien el porqué de su reacción, tampoco su infancia con el turco fue muy buena que digamos pero habían aprendido a conllevarlo exceptuando a Grecia, pero era diferente con el vampiro, le quito su niñez, su familia, su pueblo… no sería raro que lo echara de su castillo. Todos fueron a dormir… pero Vlad se quedó caminando… vagando por recónditos recuerdos.

la chica caminaba hacia el baño, pero se desvió a ver cómo era por la noche el castillo…se había perdido la verdad, no sabía dónde estaba pero de igual manera disfrutaba esa sensación, no estaba en peligro. A lo lejos diviso una figura corpulenta en el balcón… era de cierta manera triste… la figura se dibujaba a través de los tenues rayos de luna que se escapaban de las nubes de aquella noche, sin darse cuenta la chica estaba tocando el hombro del vampiro -Vlad ¿Estas bien?- el hombre sin darse vuelta toco la mano de la nación y la acarició.

-Tranquila, solo… son recuerdos…hermosos recuerdos…y otros que preferiría olvidar…-la mirada de ella se entristeció, no parecía extraño el cariño que le brindaba a su mano, si fuese otra la situación lo habría hecho volar pero esta vez. Entendía la situación del hombre…lo peor que les puede pasar a los inmortales es amar, porque saben que en algún momento todo eso se esfumará, los humanos son demasiado frágiles. Ella sentía que debía abrazarlo pero por ningún motivo lo haría, sabía que él se sentiría peor- Hungría… ¿Cómo olvidaste a aquellos que murieron en sus manos, su vejaciones, todo…?- la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Yo, no los he olvidado… a ninguno…- saco su mano del hombro de Vlad y se puso a su lado- como podría olvidarlos… si todos y cada una de esas personas eran maravillosas a su manera… cada vez que cerramos los ojos aparecen sus recuerdos, vemos la vida de uno todos los días, vivo o muerto, es por eso que muchas veces somos tan superficiales e intentamos no mirar lo triste de la vida, es muy complicado Vlad, pero tú… tu puedes cambiar las cosas y ayudar, quizás ya todos ellos no estén con vida… pero aún hay cosas por las cuales se puede y también se debe luchar, hay que seguir adelante…

-Valla… no pensaba que les pasara eso, Vladimir nunca me lo había dicho.

-No querría preocuparte, te lo aseguro, te ve como un padre incluso estoy segura de que ha visto tu vida mientras cierra sus ojos, sabe todo…no llamaría a Turquía aquí si no fuese de suma importancia- el vampiro se puso serio.

-Parece que tenemos compañía- se escucharon unos pasos atrás de ambos

-Hey Vlad ¿Por qué estas despierto? No ves que ya estas viejo…

-Más joven que tú por supuesto- le dijo Vlad volteándose con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mph antipático- le dijo sentido.

Los tres siguieron conversando un tiempo más, animaron a Vlad… el Rumano siempre estuvo cerca de ellos observándolos, él no podía tranquilizarlo cuando conversaban siempre terminaban bromeando entre ellos y no llegaban a una conversación más profunda… en cambio con la Húngara es más fácil, Vlad se fue a su habitación y Rumania fue a dejar a Elizabeth a la suya, ella estaba dentro a punto de tomar la puerta y cerrarla.

-Hey Hungría, mulțumiri- le dijo algo burlón.

-¿y qué significa eso?

-que no eres una dama- le dijo y salió corriendo riéndose.

-¡Ya vas a ver maldito!- le gritó pero no salió de su habitación, si lo perseguía se volvería a perder y seria sujeto de bromas pesadas de Vladimir.

Todos fueron a dormir, en la mañana alrededor de las diez de la mañana llegaron aquellos que habían llamado en la noche, llegaron los tres disfrazados, Sadiq sin su máscara, los otros dos se veían divertidos con sus pelucas, los tres trajeron dulces para desayunar pero faltaba Vlad en la mesa, Rumania le dijo a la única chica presente que no se preocupara, que llegaría más tarde porque seguía durmiendo. Los primeros dulces en acabarse fueron los del Turco, el único que no los probó fue el Griego, aunque todos estaban deliciosos, Hungría le aparto unos a Vlad para que los probase más tarde. Elizabeth les explico todo a los tres que llegaron, Turquía estaba atónito con la situación, bastante enojado, al igual que Grecia en cambio el Búlgaro sospechaba que estaba sucediendo aquello. Rumania comenzó a hacer sus círculos mágicos al costado de nosotros, Bulgaria le había entregado las escamas, mientras tanto Hungría hablaba con el Turco y Grecia con el búlgaro, que lo tenía bastante entretenido con sus ocurrencias impulsivas.

-¿Cómo están tus heridas, Sanaron?- le preguntaba Sadiq a la chica, los otros dos escucharon y bajaron los decibeles de su conversación para escuchar la respuesta.

-Aún no sanan Sadiq, tengo algunas al rojo vivo aún- el Turco la miro triste- pero tranquilo, ya sanaran- la chica noto que el moreno llevaba un collar que le parecía conocido.

-Oye- Sadiq pegó un salto, estaba concentrado en lo que hacía Rumania-¿Ese no es el collar que te regaló Mariam[1]?- Turquia tomó el collar entre sus manos y lo miró con melancolía.

-Si…- se sacó el collar y lo sostenía en sus manos, él siempre lo lleva consigo debajo de su ropa, hoy no se dio cuenta ya que salió apurado de su casa. Se quedó observando el collar un tiempo, hubo un silencio entre ambas naciones- ¿La recuerdas aún?

-Claro que sí- ella sonrío a sus anchas- ella me enseñó muchas cosas, siempre estaba preocupada de que estuviese bien, fue duro el saber que no era hombre… me mostro que las mujeres podemos ser fuertes, si hubiera podido estar junto a nosotras en las primeras protestas por la liberación de las mujeres, creo que estaría entre las primeras dando la cara- Elizabeth río un poco, se imaginaba, más bien recordaba como era su personalidad e imaginaba como estaría en esas protestas, nadie hubiese podido hacerle nada tenía demasiado poder, Mariam fue la persona de quien se enamoró Turquía, él la protegía, la contenía cuando tomaba conciencia de que no amaba a su esposo y no podía hacer nada para cambiar aquello, fue su fuerte hasta el final, ambos y el esposo de ella viajaban con el Sultán en sus campañas de guerra y también cuando este iba de viajes de negocios, aunque ahí iban solo los tres (Mariam, sultán y Sadiq), El Turco y ella se escapaban por las noches, para enseñarle lo bello que era su tierra, pero a pesar del amor que se tenían el uno por el otro no pudieron estar nunca como una pareja, siempre a hurtadillas, incluso tras la muerte de su esposo a los 39 años de ella, no podían estar juntos como pareja aunque ella en ese momento le regalo ese collar, simbolizando que estarían juntos para siempre, entonces tras once años juntos ella falleció, después de aquella mujer no se ha visto a ninguna otra, formalmente, con Sadiq. Mariam fue como Jean para Francis, con la única diferencia que Turquía vio como el pasar del tiempo la carcomía y envejecía, pero aun así hacia que su vida brillara todos los días hasta su muerte e incluso tras aquello le seguía yendo a ver a su tumba. La conversación entre ellos culminó

-Bulgaria- la chica se dirigió al dicho- ¿qué significa mulțumiri?

-Eso sig…- el chico no podía hablar el rumano le lanzó un maleficio para no hablar, comenzó a hacerle señas, se puso con las manos juntas y un poco agachado, como hacen los Japoneses.

-Japón?- el chico le hizo que no y otra vez hizo la misma pose- por favor?- el chico hizo con el su manos círculos, haciendo alusión a siguiente- por favor…gracias?-dijo un tanto incrédula, el búlgaro movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, los otros dos aplaudieron por el juego.

Los cuatro siguieron conversando mientras el Rumano trabajaba, le quito el maleficio al búlgaro, Vladimir los llamó había terminado, pero venia la parte complicada, tras haber molido e introducido todos los ingredientes, menos el mitril que solo lo tiró, debía introducir los objetos de las naciones.

-Necesito que me entreguen algo que siempre llevan consigo, que jamás en toda la eternidad perderán, yo partiré con el mío para que vean que no les sucederá nada- Lanzó su pequeño sombrero, se lo habían regalado Valaquia y Vlad cuando era todavía un niño pequeño, el sombrero volvió de la misma forma que lo lanzó cayó en sus manos, tocó el sombrero y de él se desprendieron una substancia, una especie de hilos que terminaron convirtiéndose en un audífono que quedó en su oído derecho, de el mismo aparato salió una especie de pequeño micrófono era todo de un color rojo translucido, como un rubí opaco- Ven no pasa nada ¿Qué van a convertir?

\- Toma- le dijo Bulgaria entregándole unas cadenas que parecían de plata, pero no lo eran, Rumania lo miro algo perturbado, quizás sabia el significado de la cadena que siempre llevaba colgando de sus bolsillos, era antigua y mucho, ninguno la había notado hasta que se la entregó a Rumania- No hagas preguntas innecesarias.

-Como si lo fuese a hacer- lanzó la cadena y volvió a salir, se la entregó a la nación, se la volvió a poner e hizo lo mismo que Vladimir, era exactamente lo mismo pero de color negro, Grecia fue el siguiente, debajo de la manga de su polera saco una argolla que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo, parecía una fina corona de laureles, tan fina que siquiera se notaba con la polera puesta, la tenía aún en su mano.

-¿No le sucederá nada?- le dijo serio- es un regalo de mi madre.

-Nada de nada, estará sana y salva- Grecia se la entregó, Turquía sabia la historia de esa argolla, él gano una vez las olimpiadas, su madre se la regalo por ser un laureado y digno de aquel título, fue la última vez que vio a su madre ya que después esta se lo entregó a Turquía, no quería que nadie le hiciera daño, prefirió eso a que fuese un cambio más brusco, después de aquello, desapareció. Él greco le entrego la argolla y el rumano la tiro dentro, salió intacta y se la entregó de nuevo de esta salió un auricular blanco, con destellos azules, como si fuera piedra luna, el siguiente fue Sadiq, de su collar salió un auricular naranjo translucido, el color preferido de Mariam. Los tres hombres miraron a Hungría, ella se sacó la flor que llevaba en su cabello y Rumania hizo el proceso, ella se la volvió a poner y de esta salió un auricular dorado

-Pensé que saldría verde…

-Los colores son por el significado de cada uno, es decir de la persona que lo regaló, debió haber sido alguien que aspiraba grandeza, fama y gloria, por lo menos es lo que pienso- le dijo Rumania.

Los cuatro conversaron un momento, Vladimir les enseño que debían pensar en la persona que querían hablarle y lo hacían sonaría en sus cabezas como un susurro, siquiera eso como un impulso a menos de que tengan el aparato en el cual se escuchara fuerte y claro, además podrán responder, probaron los auriculares y más tarde decidieron irse, debían volver y no romper con sus rutinas más de lo que ya habían hecho, los de la organización podrían darse cuenta de aquello. Todos se fueron antes de las una de la tarde. Vlad hizo acto de presencia tras que todos se fueron, les cocino a ambos, Hungría se quedó un día más hasta decidir irse.

Ya por la noche, mientras los tres conversaban sobre qué sucedería con el futuro de ellos y como contactar a los demás, Vlad y Rumania estaban inquietos e incomodos. Algo venía a lo lejos lo sentían ambos el brujo y el vampiro, la húngara no sentía nada pero veía que algo estaba mal. Los tres bajaron por el castillo, llegaron a un pasaje escondido que llevaba a las afueras del bosque, e ingresaron en él, se escuchaban pasos, muchos de ellos como si fuesen tropas en busca de ellos.

El rumano estaba cansado por su sesión de magia que tuvo en la tarde, para él fue extenuante, hizo que aparecieran de la nada los objetos que traía consigo la húngara sus pistolas, su rifle, su mochila con todo hasta la ropa militar, suspiró pesadamente mientras seguían caminando a las profundidades del bosque, Hungría miró hacia atrás, los estaban alcanzado, por lo menos algunos de ellos, venían con linternas ya que no se veía nada pero aun así el rumano la conducía por camino seguro, conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano.

Les estaban pisando los talones a los tres, Rumania paró y dio la vuelta, comenzó a susurrar, mientras Vlad saltó a las ramas de un árbol, era un vampiro podía volar si quería pero estaba viendo cuanto tiempo le quedaba al rumano, el cual seguía susurrando hizo un portal tras la chica, todo se ilumino de un rojo intenso, todo el bosque sin excepción.

 _-Escucha con atención Hungría, debes entrar en ese portal ahora, yo y Vlad nos encargaremos de estas alimañas, háblame en una semana, no antes ya que estaré durmiendo porque conjugare algo que haría tener pesadillas a cualquiera, debes irte ahora antes de que termine de conjurar._

 _-Lo entiendo- la chica corrió al portal- cuídense mucho, tu maldito no te mueres que yo te mato._

 _-ja, ya quisieras._

* * *

[1] Mariam sultana, Hija de Suleiman el Magnífico. Fue la sultana más querida del imperio, además de tener gran poder político- económico dentro del imperio, nunca amó a su esposo.

Hola lindas(os) lectoras(es) espero que estén disfrutando del fic :) tengo muchas ideas de lo que pueda suceder a futuro con la historia, se me estaba olvidando, a partir de este capitulo utilizare como **ADVERTENCIA los ********* para aquellas que no les gustan las escenas fuertes** , no quiero pasar a llevar a nadie, por ello lo haré, aunque si no les parece díganmelo, tienen hasta el miércoles de la otra semana para decirme, apreciaría mucho su opinión :)

Porfavor sigan leyendo, me dan ánimos para seguir :) cuídense mucho y aprovechen las vacaciones para mí de verano XD **la primera en comentar le regalo un fic de X personaje de Hetalia** no hago 2p porque aún no los conozco bien (aunque tenia pensado hacer un oneshot de Francia xd) eso pasenla bien :) saludotes a todos y animo en su semana ^.^


	9. Ultimas Memorias

Hungría entro en el portal y salió al frio invierno dentro de un bosque, todo estaba nevado, hacia muchísimo frio, se puso la ropa militar, pero aun así hacia frio. Caminó sin rumbo por el bosque era muy visible el traje era verde, pero todo estaba blanco y obscuro, vio lo que parecía una fogata, caminó hacia allí, los arboles parecían alejarse, estaba saliendo del bosque de a poco.

La fogata estaba lejos, siguió caminando hasta que la encontró, habían unos cinco hombres sentados alrededor con rifles de caza, rodeo el claro sin que la vieran , siguió caminando, miró hacia atrás y vio algo de lo que no se había percatado, parecían drogados tenían las pupilas dilatadas y se estaban masturbando, la chica comenzó a correr de ese lugar, dio un paso en falso, la nieve había cubierto alrededor de unos 30cm del suelo, chocó con un árbol se estabilizó y volvió a caminar, ahora con una torcedura en el pie y habiendo hecho mucho ruido, miro hacia atrás y los hombres habían parado con el ruido, tragó saliva y tomo el rifle para ayudarse a caminar, los cinco hombres comenzaron a recorrer los alrededores, pronto verían las huellas.

Caminaba lo más rápido que le permitía su pie torcido y la nieve, aún no la detectaban, al parecer no solo eran drogas sino también alcohol, ya que no la habían descubierto a pesar de todo el alboroto, seguía caminando sentía cierto miedo, pero sabía que era más fuerte que todos ellos, pronto saldría del bosque y así fue, pero ahí estaban dos hombres frente a ella, el mismo que vio masturbándose y otro, miró hacia atrás y habían tres más, se mantuvo de pie como pudo y tomó el rifle de asalto, le apunto a los dos del frente.

-jaaja- comenzó a reír uno a su espalda- cree que puede con un rifle, le dispararon en la pierna y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, ella dio dos disparos a los que estaban frente a ella, uno al corazón y el otro en la cabeza, ella era y es franco tiradora, pero la distancia que estaban ganando los tres de atrás era demasiada, estaban a unos 4 metros de ella, no podía darse vuelta, recibío otro disparo en la otra pierna, cayó al suelo y gritó fuerte, los hombres comenzaron a correr hacia ella, volvió a disparar esta vez hacia donde estaban ellos, le dio a uno en la pierna, otro en el hombro, al tercero ninguno, pero aun así seguían caminando hacia ella, parecían zombies pero no, seguían con vida cualquiera de esos disparos dejaría en blanco a cualquiera, en ese momento lo recordó, estaban drogados, debía ser heroína para que no sintieran el dolor .

Apuntó nuevamente y mató al del medio, al que le había dado en el hombro, le dipararon en el hombro en el cual tenía el arma, se le acabaron las balas, toco sus piernas buscando sus pistolas, pero no, estaban en la mochila, estaban a unos dos metros de ella los otros dos, su mano comenzó a entumecerse, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, intentaba abrir la mochila pero sus dedos no se movían, estaba entumecida por el frio y la pérdida de sangre, no podía, no podía abrir la puta mochila, en ese momento lo sintió, sintió terror. Estaban a su costado derecho el cual le había dado a su pierna, a la izquierda al que no le dio, el de la izquierda la lanzó a la nieve abrió la mochila de la chica y saco la pistola la tomó y la puso sobre la chica, intentaba tomarla pero sus fríos y entumecidos dedos no podían, la estaba tocando, tocaba el arma pero no podía hacer nada, el hombre que la sostenía sonreía a sus anchas, era algo macabro, porque mientras ella sentía que no existía esperanza alguna el otro la tocaba, la despojaba de sus prendas la lamia con su asquerosa lengua, tocaba sus pechos, se los mordía, le bajaba los pantalones con las manos.

El que tenía la pistola la tiró cerca, ella no podía hacer nada contra ellos, su presa cayó en sus manos desde que la vieron caminar por el bosque sola, cuando se acercó a ellos la vieron todos, simplemente esperaron pacientemente, cayó en una madriguera de conejos y se torció el pie, cuando aquello pasó comenzaron a perseguirla por los costados pensando como jugar con ella, pero les salió más cojonuda de lo que pensaban, mató a tres de ellos. El de su izquierda tomó su cabello y comenzó a masturbarse con él, mientras el otro ya se había despojado de sus pantalones, la chica movía las piernas apenas pero ya sin fuerzas por la pérdida de sangre en sus piernas, le gritaba que no lo hiciera, gritaba por ayuda pero nadie venia. Noo tenia fuerzas y no pudo hacer nada contra el hombre que se introdujo sin tapujos en su vagina, estaba sobre ella, se movía una y otra vez jugaba con sus pechos, el de la izquierda le dijo que se moviera de ahí pero no lo hizo hasta que se vino, lanzando su semen dentro de ella, mientras el otro con todo el cabello de la chica se tocaba, jadeaba de placer con aquella morbosa acción.

El que estaba en su vagina salió jadeante en búsqueda de más placer con la chica, ambos estaban en el éxtasis, ella en la desesperación de no poder hacer nada. El de su izquierda le lazó el blanco liquido en su cara, soltó el cabello e intercambio lugar con el de la pierna herida, abrió sus piernas de par en par para mirar a su antojo la intimidad de la chica, quería que se sintiera peor de lo que ya era, pero la chica ya estaba devastada. La tomo con fuerza e hizo que se pusiera en cuatro como una perra, mientras el otro jugaba con la boca de ella, estaba llorando, se atragantaba con el miembro del hombre, sintió un dolor en su ano, el otro hombre se introdujo y desgarro el interior de ella, ya el dolor no le dejaba mantenerse conciente, el aire le faltaba las estocadas en su boca no la dejaban respirar, su nariz estaba tapada con el liquido blanco congelado, le faltaba oxigeno… se desvaneció entre el dolor, las arremetidas de atrás, los golpes que le daba por placer y por delante sujetaban su cabeza para masturbarse con ella más y más rápido, la chica se desvaneció.

Estuvieron así toda la noche con ella, al salir las primeras luces del sol se fueron, tomaron todo a los hombres muertos los cubrió la nieve, la chica estaba inerte en el suelo, su piel con tonalidades azules por el frio, los hombres por última vez tomaron el pelo de la chica y le lanzaron el ultimo poco de líquido que les quedaba, se fueron…

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Se decía la chica en su cabeza, Elizabeth aún estaba ahí y su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no podía ver a su alrededor, estaba todo frio-a…ayu…ayuda- articulaba a duras penas, una fina capa de nieve la cubría, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente y menos de donde estaba, podía mover un poco sus brazos, comenzó a arrastrarse con ellos lento, todo su cuerpo dolía, hizo esto por alrededor de dos días, hasta que sintió que alguien venia, pasos lentos que de apoco se hicieron rápidos, alguien la tomo rápido y cubrió de ella, aún no reaccionaba estaba en un limbo ni en la tierra, ni en su cabeza, ni inconsciente, sentía algo cálido, alguien que le gritaba desesperadamente que despertara, sentía el calor de sus manos. La estaban llamando ella lo sabía pero no podía reaccionar, parecían pequeños flash de imágenes y sonidos envolviéndola. La persona que le llamaba le puso la ropa que llevaba consigo sobre su cuerpo frio, congelado de la chica. El olfato de ella comenzó a volver sentía el olor a rosas, tomates, libros era el aroma que más sentía en el abrazo, húmedos libros, el olor a libros húmedos le hizo sentir con menos peligro, estaba en buenas manos, manos que ya conocía hace muchísimo tiempo.

-A…A…ayu…ayu…da..-decia aún la chica sintiendo el peligro que estaba presente para ella, el chico le había entregado toda la ropa que llevaba en su torso y aun así no lograba hacerla reaccionar, ella repetía las palabras-aa..aayu….ayuuu…dd…aaa- el hombre corría con el corazón punzante de ira, mucha ira, como para matar a quien sea, tristeza como para rezar por la salvación de ella, preocupación, dolía tanto su pecho que todas esas emociones no lograba dejarlas en un solo lugar, era tanta la cantidad de emociones que si no fuese él hubiese parado poniéndose a llorar junto a la mujer, pero no, él corría raudo por la nieve, tan rápido como sus piernas le dejaban, jadeando por más oxígeno, pronto llegó a su casa y entro por la puerta trasera con ella, cerró rápido, y volvió a correr a el salón en donde estaba la chimenea humeante calefaccionado la casa.

entró a su habitación y saco una colchas que tenía en el armario, corriendo por el pasillo estiro el brazo al baño y tomo el secador de pelo, estiro la colcha y puso a la mujer en ella, la envolvió como una oruga al lado de la chimenea, mientras el enchufaba el secador y lo ponía en el nivel más bajo de calor que tenía y comenzó a lanzarle aire por medio del agujero que había dejado en la colcha, de a poco la mujer comenzó a reaccionar, Hungría comenzaba a abrir sus ojos y tomar conciencia de donde estaba, su cuerpo también empezó a sentir ese calor que le brindaba el hombre a su lado, comenzó a temblar, buena señal para el hombre su cuerpo estaba reaccionando por fin al frio extremo que había tenido, ella miro sobre su hombro moviendo levemente su cabeza, ahí estaban sus preocupados carmesís, su cabello blanco goteando por la nieve derretida que había caído sobre él, estaba tan preocupado, sus ojos la inundaban de calidez. Él la comenzó a abrazar sobre la colcha, apagó el secador de pelo y lo dejó a un lado.

-Reacciona porfavor… Elizabeth…te lo ruego…- le decía Gilbert suplicante, la de verdes esmeraldas movió a duras penas su brazo y le tocó su cabello, movía con parsimonia su mano haciéndole cariño, el de los rubíes suplicantes se dio cuenta del leve tacto que le brindaba la chica, tomó la mano de ella y la beso como un caballero, estaba a punto de llorar pero vio a Hungría y se contuvo, debía ser fuerte ahora en estos momentos. Elizabeth comenzó ya a mover sus dedos de las extremidades, retomaba ya su color de tez incluso. Estaba pegajosa, el fluido que le habían lanzado toda esa noche seguía en su cuerpo, se había congelado y ahora con el calor se estaba derritiendo, Gilbert no necesitaba preguntarle nada, con solo el olor de ese líquido le decía las atrocidades que le habían hecho, el olor del semen junto a la sangre de ella se mezclaba. Hungría también notó el fuerte olor que emanaba de ella y sujetando la manta, cubriéndose para que no la viese se intentó levantar, sus piernas no la dejaban, el de plateados cabellos la tomó de la cintura, miro al frente nunca hacia ella, Elizabeth se dio cuenta, el hombre paso un brazo de ella por su espalda y la ayudo a caminar, quería hacer que ella se sintiera capaz, aunque su orgullo fuese tirado por el suelo para él ella era la orgullosa nación que siempre había conocido y merecía aquel trato, incluso…merecía más que él.

Gilbert la llevó a la ducha que estaba en el baño, era mediano de 2 mts2, sentó a la chica en la taza del baño con la tapa abajo, salió y volvió con un banquillo de metal para sentar a Hungría dentro de la tina, para que no cayese. Encendió la ducha y calibró el agua para que estuviese tibia, tomo a la chica y la sentó en el asiento que había traído, se mojó con el agua que caía, tomo el jabón, ella la esponja de baño sin que él se diese cuenta y comenzó a frotársela con fuerza en su brazo, estaba rojo, a punto de sangrar cuando Prusia se dio cuenta de aquello, tomó su mano con fuerza enojado, la miró a los ojos con reproche.

-No te hagas daño Ely- suavizo su mirada, tomo el jabón que tenía en su mano y le quitó la esponja, hizo espuma- yo te limpiaré-se hincó a los pies de ella, tomo sus pies y suavemente pasaba la esponja por los pies de ella, luego sus piernas hasta sus muslos, por la parte exterior. Tomo con la mano que no tenía la esponja la mano de la chica y la puso sobre la que tenía espuma, suavemente puso una de las piernas de ella en su hombro y la mano con espuma donde no tocara ningún sitio que hiciera que la chica se alarmara o se alejara, la miraba a la cara, cerró sus ojos y con su mano libre los tapó para que ella viese que no lo hacía con la intención de verla, él hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna, ella movía la mano de él hasta donde podía legar, dejo las piernas de ella en el suelo, siguió limpiándola pasaba el jabón por su torso, su estómago subía, la chica no lo detuvo, ni siquiera le miraba a él, estaba perdida en el vacío. Prusia limpiaba sus pechos subía hasta su clavícula, bajaba suave por sus brazos y los masajeaba, volvía a su cuello y con solo sus manos llenas de espuma limpiaba su cara, hizo que mirara hacia arria para que el agua quitara el jabón, entonces ella dejo de sentir el agua caer en su rostro, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba el hombre mirándola con los ojos tristes, sujetando su cabello y acariciándolo, parecía que había llorado, tenía la parte blanca de sus ojos un tanto rojos y los mismos hinchados- Te lavare cuantas veces sea necesario para que te sientas segura, ¿escuchaste? Traeré si quieres del fin del mundo un trozo de hielo rojo para darte calor, traería hasta un moai, haría las paces con Rusia, haría lo que me pidieras con tal de que- toco su mejilla con sus manos, acariciándola suavemente mientras le sonreía sinceramente- con tal de que vuelvas a ser tú.

-p…paa…paastiillaa- la chica le dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos apenas hablando-d..d…dee…spue…pues- el albino la miró triste y la abrazó.

-La traeré de inmediato…-él la soltó, no quería pero sabía que necesitaba eso, se vio los brazos y notó sangre en ellos, no se había percatado pero con todo el movimiento sus heridas de guerra se habían abierto, pero en sus piernas y brazos solo veía unas cicatrices pensaba que eran por la lucha que tuvo hace unos meses con Austria-¿No te harás daño mientras voy?

-yo…nooo- el hombre la miro decidido.

-Júralo porque mataremos a esos malditos hijos de puta

-juro… que…mataré…y…no..daño- dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, casi al último dio un ligero remezón en su cuerpo, le dolió hablar.

Prusia salió de la ducha y saco cualquier cosa con la que ella se pudiera hacer daño, no sabía de qué ella podía ser capaz después de lo que le pasó, cerro la cortina de baño que no dejaba ver nada, se sacó sus pantalones y los estrujó en el lavamanos, salió así y limpio todo antes de irse, su puso ropa nueva y seca, partió con su moto hacia la farmacia más cercana a unos 15 minutos de la casa, serían 5 sino estuviese nevando. Iba lleno de ira, gracias a dios nadie apareció para golpearlo, le iba a comprar la pastilla y vendas, entre otras cosas para sus heridas. EL hombre se escondía de la vista de todos con la nieve que caía, iba rápido, compro lo necesario y volvió, observo a un árbol lleno de nieve, no había nadie más en la calle, se bajó de la motocicleta y comenzó a golpearlo como si fuese un saco de box, gritaba de la rabia y la impotencia, debía liberar eso sino no podría cuidarla, sus manos quedaron llenas de astillas y su cuerpo lleno de nieve, tomo nuevamente la moto tras haber liberado un poco de todo, aunque sin soltarlo todo, solo eso se daría cuando matara a los malditos. En la espesura de la nieve el cuerpo del albino se perdió, es así como sucedió todo, la chica recordaba, se había quedado estática mientras bajaban ella y los hermanos más ordenados del mundo las escaleras del bunker, ahora escapando nuevamente de la organización que los quería matar.

Feliz año nuevo a todos y todas :D espero que la pasen super bien ^.^

Estoy ansiosa de traer otro capitulo para ustedes van a pasar cosas interesantes.


	10. Escape

Estaban los tres bajando al bunker, estaba muy oscuro y costaba ver sino fuera porque Alemania iba con una linterna de los primeros, Prusia iba tras de Hungría. Bajaron hasta que llegaron al bunker mismo y caminaban por un camino que se perdía entre puertas que daban a ambos costados, Ludwing alcanzaba con suerte a pasar, su cabeza rozaba con el techo que era cóncavo pero a pesar de que fuese un pasillo angosto fácilmente los tres podrían caminar uno al lado de otro dejando espacio suficiente para alguien más. Siguieron los tres caminando, bajando una que otra escalera y sintiendo el aire cada vez más pesado y húmedo por el nivel del mar. Ludwing paró en seco y Ely chocó con él, y Prusia con ella, frente a ambos había un camino que se dividía, uno a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha, Ludwing se agachó frente a la chica y movió una palanca que parecía ser de una de las tuberías que corrían por el pasillo, se escuchó el crujir de tuercas y metales corroídos por el óxido, entonces se movió bajo ellos , justo en el lugar de la intersección , como si fuese una tapa de alcantarillado subió y dejo a la vista unas escaleras hacia un pasillo aún más angosto que por el que caminaban, solo cabía una persona. Prusia bajo primero, después Ely y por último el rubio que tomo una manilla igual que la anterior y cerró el pasillo oculto. Caminaron los tres unos cinco minutos, uno detrás del otro, doblaron a la derecha y se encontraron con dos Harley Davidson en el camino.

-Ahora empieza lo divertido- dijo el Pruso buscando entre sus bolsillos un papel bastante grande y todo doblado, él lo abrió y era un gran mapa de Alemania, incluía una complicada red de túneles por todo Alemania, dando a ciudades principales y otras que eran prácticamente desconocidas, había también una ruta que llegaba hasta Varsovia, haciendo una bifurcación en Varsovia.- ¿A dónde vamos?- les pregunto a sus dos interlocutores- estamos aquí en Berchtesgaden, Baviera. Podemos ir a Munich.

-Seria muy peligroso, hay demasiada gente-repuso el más alto-

-¿Y si vamos a Varsovia? Podríamos avisarle a Feliks y el a los que están más cercanos- dijo hungria apuntando en el mapa la ciudad.

-No sería mala idea.

-Podemos parar en los bunkers de emergencia, que están cada 3 horas- dijo el albino indicando donde estaban según la ruta que había dicho la mujer.

-Tardaríamos un día y algo más en llegar si vamos día y noche sin parar dentro de los túneles- repuso el más alto- y descansando nos demoraríamos casi una semana, ¿soportarían tanto sin ver la luz del sol?- miro en especial a la húngara que estaba con todo por los suelos.

-Yo puedo Lud- dijo con seguridad- ¿acaso no recuerdas cuando pasábamos semanas enteras bajo tierra buscando con los radares bases enemigas?- ambos hermanos soltaron una amplia sonrisa al recordar aquello, el alto le hizo cariño en el pelo como si se tratase de una niña, le costaba dar muestras de cariño.

-Bien, comencemos. Yo iré al frente, recuerdo mejor los caminos que West, tú llévala sino me desconcentraré por molestarla- el de azules asintió y comenzaron a andar, parecía una montaña rusa que daba vueltas de izquierda a derecha en cada esquina, las motos sonaban bastante, eran antiguas pero las tenían muy bien cuidadas. El tiempo corría, llevaban una media hora del trayecto.

-Eliza…- le decía el alemán mientras manejaba- ¿recuerdas que fecha es?- la mujer se quedó pensativa un momento, mientras se sujetaba rodeando la cintura del más alto.

-No lo recuerdo Lud, solo que salí de Hungría un 6 de Diciembre, de eso pasaron dos días que estuve en Rumania, llegue al bosque un 7 por la madrugada… pero de ahí en adelante todo es borroso… incluso no recuerdo bien porque estuve en Rumania…¿Qué dia es?

-5 de Enero…- la chica quedó boquiabierta al igual que el hombre que no podía explicarse cómo pudo sobrevivir a la fría nevada de esas fechas- Ely…

\- dime

-Feliz año nuevo, se que de aquí en adelante todo va a cambiar para mejor- quería abrazarla pero no podía, sino chocarían de lleno en alguna pared.

-Muchas gracias Alemania- decía a sus anchas, mientras abrazaba fuerte al germano el cual se sonrojaba con el contacto físico que le daba- espero que este sea un mejor año que todos los anteriores- El hombre feliz, sabía que ella había sonreído por aquello.

-¿En verdad no recuerdas que hacías en Rumania?

-Nada de nada, solo unas cuantas imágenes vienen a mí, yo corriendo…con Vlad y Rumania…un circulo mágico, a Bulgaria…Grecia…¿que rayos hacían ahí?- comenzó a dolerle la cabeza fuerte- lo siento lud- lo apretó aún más fuerte, como si su cuerpo pudiese calmar el dolor- me comenzó a dar jaqueca.

-No te esfuerces demasiado, sé que en algún momento lo recordarás.-Seguía el tiempo corriendo y llegaron a al primer bunker, descansaron unas cuantas horas y partieron denuevo, ya iban en dos horas y media cuando comenzaron a escuchar un eco dentro de los túneles, la voz se distorsionaba… y no dejaba escuchar la real, pero una cosa sabían los tres es que era la de un hombre que estaba muy débil. Las dos motos se detuvieron para escuchar, quizás su cabeza les estaba jugando una mala pasada a los tres pero no lo era, es más la voz se acercaba lentamente a ellos por el túnel el cual iban hacia el bunker más cercano, subieron a las motos y andaban lento, Hungría tomo una pistola que le había dado Alemania en caso de que no fuese "alguien", siguieron andando unos diez metros hasta que lo escucharon justo a su lado, ayuda, ayuda, repetía una y otra vez. Prusia bajó de su moto y entro a un pasillo de su derecha, los que lo seguían hicieron lo mismo pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando vieron que Prusia sostenía el cuerpo de un Austriaco ensangrentado, medianamente consiente.

-Ayu..da…

Prusia tomo al hombre y lo llevo en su moto, mientras Hungría en shock por encontrárselo nuevamente, Alemania no partió y dejó que su hermano fuese solo, se quedaron ambos, ella furiosa pateando y golpeando una pared, sus nudillos comenzaban a ponerse rojos con los golpes, estaban a punto de comenzar a sangrar cuando Lud detuvo el puño.

-Si vas a golpear algo hazlo conmigo- la chica lo miro incrédula, no estaba enojada con él, no merecía sus golpes.

-No lo haré- repuso enojada intentando zafarse para seguir soltando su ira, pero en cambio el alemán sujeto sus dos manos fuertemente e hizo un movimiento para mostrarle sus nudillos, hecho esto mientras sujetaba sus manos ella intento zafarse pero con la fuerza el alemán no alcanzó a controlarla y sin querer golpeo su cara, ella estaba asombrada por lo que acababa de suceder lo cual rápidamente fue reemplazado por culpabilidad y tristeza por haber golpeado sin querer a quien le había ayudado, ella se quedó pasmada ante el acto, lud solamente la miraba un poco triste aunque sabía que solamente fue un accidente, pero le había dolido, no solamente du cara. La mano de la chica temblaba casi rozando la mejilla que había golpeado, el alemán tomo la mano y la puso en su mejilla, beso su muñeca y la húngara se sonrojó en el acto sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo dejando una sensación de calor por todo su ser. Ludwing la miro a los ojos cálidamente pero aun así se notaba que estaba avergonzado, dio un paso hacia ella dejándolo a una distancia íntima, aun dejando besos en su muñeca los cuales hacían temblar a la chica, dio un leve gemido ante la acción de él, no pensó que ella reaccionaria así. Elizabeth se tapó la boca rápido con ambas manos. Si hubiera habido luz en el túnel parecería un tomate maduro de lo sonrojada que estaba, él la abrazó cálidamente.

-Siento haber hecho eso- le dijo al oído en un tono apenado, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos escondiéndose en su pecho.

-Perdona por el golpe… yo… yo… no quería hacerte daño- dijo y rompió en llanto sobre el alemán, el cual la abrazó un poco más fuerte sorprendiendo a la mujer.

-Hungría, yo se que jamás me golpearías con querer, a mi hermano siempre porque es un atolondrado, no me has hecho daño, además… comprendiste…

-En verdad lo siento- seguía disculpándose en su pecho, levanto su cara y limpio las lágrimas de Elizabeth, puso ambas manos en las mejillas de ella y acerco su rostro al de ella, siempre mirando sus hermosas esmeraldas. Hipnotizado por la belleza de la chica dejo un beso cálido en sus labios, el cual la chica profundizó, se liberaron de el pronto sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos anonadados y sin saber que hacer.

-Yo…- decía un tartamudo el alemán- no quiero ninguna respuesta, se que no estás en condiciones de pensar en esto en este momento pero… por favor si sientes que en algún momento te incomoda dímelo y yo dejare de hacerlo- decía incómodo y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Lud yo… a mí no me molesto… fue… cálido pero, hay cosas que debo ordenar en mi mente, pero de cierta manera… me gusta cómo me siento contigo… yo no sé qué hacer en estos momentos, sabía que me querías al igual que Prusia yo… no quiero que dejes de hacerlo…- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, el alto sonrió.

-No dejaré de hacerlo… me gustas y bueno…mejor vamos y seguimos en el bunker, mi hermano debe estar preocupado.

Ambos caminaron a la motocicleta rojos como rábanos, llegaron de el mismo modo al bunker en donde se escuchaba a un Prusia caminar de un lado a otro esperándolos, ya había atendido al Austriaco. El alemán saludo rápido y fue a ver a Roderich, mientras Hungría estaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza. El Pruso la observo con detención y también al alemán que se iba rápido, conecto todo rápidamente, se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra la pared, Hungría estaba a punto de darle un golpe como si se tratara de su sartén su puño entonces Gilbert lo tomo y lo acorralo en el frio concreto para besar profundamente a Elizabeth, lleno de cariño, lleno de espera, lleno de amor contenida, aunque estuviese acorralada ella bajó su guardia y se dejó llevar, sentir amor… el querer sentirse amada hacia que ella dejara que esos dos hombres pudiesen besarla una y otra vez con tal de sentirse una mujer de nuevo, él era salvaje, sí Prusia era salvaje y le gustaba que fuese brusco pero a la vez cariñoso. El hombre se separó jadeante, dejando un susurro en sus oídos.

 _"Si alguien va a estar contigo, será alguien verdaderamente Awsome como yo"._

 _S_ e dio vuelta para encontrar a un Alemania mirándolos, Prusia fue donde él estaba.

-Necesito entrenar bruder, ¿vienes?- le dijo serio

-No me lo perdería.- asintió con la misma expresión que su hermano- Ambos dejaron a la chica sola, entraron a una habitación y entre ellos comenzaron a luchar.

-¡¿Cómo es que no me dijiste que te gustaba?!- le decía entre golpes el Pruso al alemán.

-¡Solo me enamoré de ella!- los golpes ya no eran una práctica iban en serio y cada vez aumentando su velocidad y fuerza

-¡No es excusa, sabes que la espero desde hace siglos!- le dijo reprochándolo mientras recibía un golpe en la cara, se lo devolvió por 10 a su hermano- ¡NO QUIERO QUE SUFRA MÁS!- Le gritó

 _-_ ¡YO TAMPOCO! Ambos se golpearon al mismo tiempo quedando tirados en el suelo llenos de magullones y sudor por la lucha. Se levantaron a penas, perdieron ambos el equilibrio, quedando arrodillados ambos con la cabeza en el hombro del otro.- ¿es esto lo que sentías cuando estaba con Austria?

-Todos los malditos días hermano.

-¿Y si vuelve con él y no elige a ninguno?

-Prefiero tenerla contigo que ese estúpido aristócrata que no puede siquiera salir a cazar con ella porque le tiene miedo a la sangre

-…escucha, si no me elige a mí, lo entenderé haré como si nunca sucedió nada entre los dos, pero sé que si me elige a mí tú no podrás actuar como si nada, te conozco.

-¿y si los dos nos quedamos con ella?- le dijo a un Alemania que escucho un poco perturbado la idea.

-¿tienes fiebre?

-Estoy más cuerdo que nunca- le dijo serio- yo no tengo problemas en que tú, yo y ella estemos juntos en una relación.

-No lo sé… soy posesivo y tú también con ella, terminaríamos peleando como ahora ¿y si ella solo quiere a uno?

-Yo le diré que no- el alemán quedo pasmado.

-Pero, ¿no que tú la querías?

-Sí, pero prefiero evitar una lucha eterna contigo, sé qué harías lo mismo.

-De cierta manera sí lo haría.

-entonces… ¿aceptarías una relación así a cambio de que los dos no luchemos?

-Lo tengo que pensar Prusia, ella no está en un estado en el cual pueda decidir que quiere estar con uno u otro, ni siquiera con los dos, solo…

-solo aceptará el amor que le demos bruder, no la forzare a que decida ahora… pero es ahora que debemos decidir si más adelante estará o con los dos o ninguno- el Alemán pareció dudar de las palabras de su hermano, le parecían una locura.

-Hermano… yo…

-Te doy una semana para que decidas, cuando lleguemos a Varsovia quiero una respuesta clara Ludwing.

-La tendrás ese día entonces- El alemán salió pensativo y dubitativo acerca de lo que habían conversado, ella no estaba en el pasillo recorrió unas cuantas puertas hasta que la encontró.

-Hungría, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, solo estaba viendo que había

-¿quieres estar sola?

-No, vamos con los demás. Prusia debe estar esperándonos para ver que más haremos hoy- la chica dio la vuelta encontrándose con Alemania con un moretón en su cara. La chica camino rápido hacia donde estaba Prusia llevando a Ludwing de la mano caminando rápido y enfadada-¡Prusia!, ¿¡porque le hiciste eso, no que son hermanos?!

\- Exsactamente porque somos hermanos- le dijo burlándose de ella, mientras ella lo perseguía mientras Gilbert corría alrededor de Ludwing, en ese momento se escucho una cuarta voz.

-¿Podrían dejar de hacer tanto ruido y comportarse civilizadamente?- era Austria que había despertado y caminado hacia el dintel de la puerta, la húngara lo miro furioso, mientras que el otro se veía contento porque ella estuviese allí

-Hungría, ¿porque no me ayudas un poco?- le dijo simpático a la mujer.

-Primero muerta- dijo esto y se fue a la habitación en donde estaba antes.

-¿Qué le sucedió? ¿le hice algo?¿qué le hicieron?- dijo enojado, el Pruso miró al alemán y ambos suspiraron porque tendrían que contarle todo.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- dio el alemán capcioso antes de dar alguna información.

-Escapaba de algo y recordé que tú me enseñaste los tuneles en la segunda guerra, por casualidad pase cerca de donde estaba uno y me escondí aquí, pero termine perdiéndome dentro.

-¿Recuerdas la guerra con hungria?- el Austriaco se puso blanco tras la pregunta del pruso.

-Yo jamás heriría a mi esposa.

-No sabes nada de lo que pasó entonces- suspiró el alemán mientras iba con Prusia a contarle todo, obviaron la parte en donde ella era violada, no querían que nadie se enterara, era lo suficientemente personal como para andar divulgando aquello, los dos eran capaces de cuidarla.

-Espe..esperen… entonces hay un yo que hizo una guerra con ella, y Elizabeth cree que en verdad fui yo…p…p..pero si ella es mi esposa, yo la amo.

-bueno… lo siento señorito, pero ella no quiere verte ni siquiera en pintura.

-Voy a hablar con ella-dijo decidido de resolver el problema con ella, camino a duras penas a donde estaba ella toco y abrió la puerta- Ely necesito hablar contigo.

-No tengo que hablar nada con alguien que mato a más de la mita de de mi pueblo y me utilizó como su granero todo este tiempo.

-Sabes que no era yo.

-no se si eras tú u otro, y no me importa en realidad porque a pesar de todo tu pueblo ataco al mío de igual forma, ellos son nuestras acciones y pensamientos, así que no tienes excusas.

-¿entonces dejarás que esto se acabe así?

-lo que llamas "Esto" no existe Roderich.- le dijo furiosa, mientras el hombre que estaba frente a ella- ahora debo preocuparme de la organización que hizo copias de nosotros, no tengo tiempo para hablar de amor, puedes quedarte en esta habitación descansando, me iré a otra- caminó por el costado del austriaco como si jamás lo hubiese conocido y se fue a una habitación vacía que tenía que limpiar para poder dormir,mientras tras los pasos del Austriaco el pruso lo sigio.

-Te lo dije señorito, esta vez la perdiste para siempre- el austriaco lo miró enojadísimo a punto de estallar y golpearlo.

-Sabes que él tiene razón Austria, Ahora no hay vuelta atrás, ella no te quiere más- dijo posándose al contrario que su hermano en el dintel.

-Yo, me quedaré aquí esta noche… deseo estar solo, porfavor…

-Lo siento mucho Austria- le dijo el alemán marchándose, al igual que el Pruso hacia donde se encontraba Ely limpiando.

La encontraron en la cama durmiendo y se miraron, sabían que no podían dejarla sola y que podría de nuevo intentar matarse, la solución era fácil y paso por la mente de ambos, piedra papel o tijeras. El que ganaba se quedaba la noche pero en el momento que iban a comenzar la apuesta ella comenzó a susurrar algo.

-Sueltenme….sueltenme…

Ambos hermanos se miraron y movieron las dos camas que estaban a los costados hacia la de ella, tumbándose cada uno al lado de ella, haciéndole cariño y calmándola lo cual de a poco comenzaba a surtir efecto. Pero ella volvió a susurrar algo

-Lud, Gil… gracias…- pensaron que estaba despierta pero la verdad es que su sueño era más denso que la misma niebla, no despertaría hasta el amanecer. Ludwing se puso sobre ella abrazándola, mientras que el Pruso simplemente estaba a su lado con uno de sus brazos en su cintura, le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras la mujer sonreía con el contacto de ambos.

-Ves… no sería mala idea…- le susurró el albino, para que el más alto mirara tiernamente a la chica.

-La verdad… es que no me molestaría.

El bunker quedó en cálido silencio, sin saber lo que pasaba fuera… el caos que esperaban… ya había comenzado.


End file.
